


The Lover's Reprise

by thepocketsizedauthor



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepocketsizedauthor/pseuds/thepocketsizedauthor
Summary: Christine and Raoul's failing marriage reaches its climax on their trip to Coney Island with consequences no one could foresee.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny & Christine Daaé
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNINGS
> 
> Rating Explicit + Adult content.
> 
> Descriptions and acts of physical and sexual assault, death and violence, blood and miscarriage, strong language from the beginning and throughout. Sex and intimacy.

Christine was reluctant to leave Gustave alone but she had little choice. But the maid in charge seemed trustworthy, and with a handsome tip vowed to not let ghost or man into her son’s room.

Raoul had not been seen for almost a day and she was worried, not just for him but what Erik might do if he found him alone.

Erik knew about Gustave, an overwhelming sense of love and pride already growing within him. She knew this was not something that could be hidden forever, especially as it would be a crushing blow to Raoul. And something Erik would take delight to harm him with.

Unsure of where she was going Christine dressed modestly and began wandering the streets of Coney Island. 

The sun had just risen and if she was not so nervous it could have been a pleasant stroll.

Hurrying past groups of drunken performers she slipped in and out of bars and saloons, asking the barmen if anyone had seen her husband.

The overwhelming response was to return home and if he cares to come back, he will.

Before turning back Christine ventured into a bar situated close to the bathing area on the beach that seemed to be awake.

Finding the place quite deserted except only for the barman still busy cleaning glasses. 

“Looking for someone?” He called, seeing her scan the room.

“My- my husband” Christine replied. “He didn’t come home last night” 

“It happens a lot,” the barman remarked. “We get a lot of lost husbands in here”

“Well I cannot see him so thank you, I’ll be on my way” smiled Christine, eager to leave.

“Tall, blonde fella, well dressed, has yet to pay” called the barman. “Or leave”

“That could be him” replied Christine. “You say he has not left?”

“Spend most of the night here until he went upstairs,” said the barman.

“Not to sleep I imagine” thought Christine. 

“Went up at about 2 with a pretty blonde hanging off him” added the barman. “You’d best wait down here until he’s done”

“Which room?” asked Christine.

“Now Miss-”

“I asked which room” repeated Christine.

“5” replied the barman. “End of the corridor”

Thanking him Christine began climbing the staircase. 

“And remind that husband of yours he owes forty dollars before he goes” hollered the barman. 

Ignoring him Christine continued to climb. This had not been the first time that Raoul had spent the night in the arms of another woman. Christine had grown used to it. 

After all, she had given him a son. Her duty was complete and he had no further use of her. Her desires for love and intimacy meant nothing. Even if they did spend the night together it was for Raoul’s pleasure and it was always forced.

Normally upon finding Raoul, the woman he was with scurried away, grabbing her earnings and vanishing. Several were bolder, looking Christine up and down, blowing Raoul a kiss or simply rolling over and returning to sleep.

However this time things would be different. 

She swung open the door and found Raoul, but the woman, unashamedly pleasuring him with her mouth was her friend Meg Giry. 

Christine felt sick to the pit of her stomach and it was obvious that as soon as she had been spotted the room exploded with noise. 

Meg jumped up from the floor, grabbing her clothes, ran into the adjoining bathroom and Raoul, half-dressed lay back on the bed, disappointed that his service has been cut short. 

“Christine” he smiled, startled that she had found him. “Good Morning my love”

“Would you care to explain yourself” exclaimed Christine. “How dare you!”

“My love I needed release” replied Raoul. “She was all that was available”

“She?” scoffed Christine, “My childhood friend! my true friend!”

“Meg was as eager as I was, you know she’s always had something for me” protested Raoul.

“I think sometimes you forget who you married Raoul” hissed Christine. “I think you forget you are married at all”

“You watch your mouth woman” warned Raoul, pulling up his trousers “Do not speak to me like that”

“You know full well your threats do not frighten me anymore” scoffed Christine. “Put on your clothes and talk to me like the man that you should be”

“You aren’t frightened my flower?” commented Raoul, rising to his feet. “That’s a pity”

Christine stood her ground as his tall imposing frame stood in front of her. 

Raoul reduced his voice to a sinister whisper, “Because you fucking should be”

Defiant Christine looked up at him and gave a smile.

Raoul wiped it off her face in an instant with a hard smack that sent her stumbling.

“Bitch” laughed Raoul, pushing her away to reach the rest of his clothes.

Catching her breath Christine held back any emotions she had, she would not give him the satisfaction. 

Looking up she spotted Meg standing partly dressed in the bathroom doorway, staying close to the doorframe.

“Why are you hiding?” she demanded, “at least explain to me why”

“Christine” stammered Meg. “I needed the money he promised, I am so sorry”

“You don’t look it” hissed Christine. “This isn’t the first time is it?”

Raoul ignored her question but Meg answered with her silence.

“Ah,” said Christine. “I thought as much”

“Christine I did not mean to ruin anything, this is how it happens here” cried Meg.

“Do not say another word to me” ordered Christine.

“Please Christine I saw how hurt Raoul was and I took advantage I shouldn’t have” pleaded Meg, hurrying to her side.

“No, you shouldn’t” replied Christine bluntly. “But you never did have that much sense did you?”

Trying to not look insulted Meg took a step back.

“How much did you charge him?” demanded Christine, watching Raoul sit inelegantly on a chair, trying his best to light a cigar, ignoring the whole situation.

Meg stared at the ground, “Ten dollars”

“I wouldn’t have paid more than five for that” laughed Raoul, blowing out smoke.

Meg glared at him but Christine reached into her pocket and removed her purse.

“Here is ten,” she said, pressing the coins into her Meg’s hand. 

Leaning down she added, “I never wish to see you or hear from you again. You stay away from my husband and my son. Take that money and get out of my sight”

Releasing her tears Meg ran from the room, leaving the door swinging as she fled.

Tucking her money away she watched Raoul gaze at her. 

“Where have you kept that all this time?” he asked.

“Just a precaution” replied Christine. “In case of an emergency”

“Fair” replied Raoul, blowing out another foul plume of smoke. 

“I wish you wouldn’t smoke those things” snapped Christine.

“I wish you wouldn’t talk so much” retorted Raoul. “Make my life easier”

After a pause, Christine turned to face him. “We can’t go on like this, surely you see that”

Raoul let out a large sigh, extinguishing his cigar. “You are the one making this marriage difficult Christine, not me”

“I beg to differ” retorted Christine. 

“Of course you would,” said Raoul, rising to his feet. “You always do”

“You are a pathetic husband” exclaimed Christine. “Do you know that?”

“You are not exactly picture perfect either my darling” mocked Raoul, reaching for the bottle of wine he left by the bed. “And whilst we are on the subject I have been doing some thinking”

“That’s a surprise” commented Christine.

Raoul kissed his teeth, “I know that the boy is not mine”

Christine exasperatedly replied, “I am not hearing this again, I am not”

Storming towards the door Christine jolted as Raoul with an outstretched arm, slammed it shut. 

“Yes you fucking are” he hissed, pushing her away from the door.

“He cannot be mine, he doesn’t act like a normal boy, he doesn’t want to spend time with me doing things boys of his age should be doing. He’d rather cuddle up with his mother, play and read and write. I am sure he still suck on your breast if you’d let him” said Raoul angrily.

“Is it any wonder that he doesn’t want to spend time with you?” retorted Christine. “You constantly chastise him, refuse to listen to him or see what he has created. You hit him in drunken rages and try to force spirits down his throat”

“I have to lock his room at night because if I don’t he wakes screaming from nightmares about his father coming into his room like a beast and trying to kill him”

“You don’t have to explain to him why you hit me or try and to kill me. You don’t have to listen to your own son cry and ask why his father doesn’t love him like other boys. You dote on your nephews and nieces but you never so much as smile at your own son. Is it any wonder why he spends more time with me?”

“I would give anything to raise that boy as far away from you as possible”

Breathless Christine paused, watching her words sink in.

“Either way” Raoul replied coldly. “Mine or not, he has my name”

“We’ve been down this road before Christine” he mocked. “You leave me and I keep the boy. By law, he belongs to me not you. And if I have to beat his little head in, every day of his little life until he shows me the respect I deserve, then I will do it”

“Over my dead body” hissed Christine.

“That can be arranged” replied Raoul. “It would be nice to have you out of the way”

“Convenient I believe is the word you are looking for” retorted Christine.

Raoul smiled, but there was no sweetness behind it. 

He reached out for her face but Christine recoiled. His touch was one she avoided at all costs.

He was determined and caught her cheeks between his thumb and fingers.

“Still so beautiful” he sighed. “It reminds me that I do not need other women to relive me, I have one by my side”

“You are drunk, get a hold of yourself” demanded Christine, pulling away from his touch. 

Swallowing back another mouthful of wine, Raoul forcibly threw the bottle across the room, the glass and remaining liquid smashing against the wall. 

“You haven’t been a real wife recently” he spat. “I think it’s about time you do your duty”

“You stay away from me, do you understand” ordered Christine.

“Disobedience” mocked Raoul. “That’s a sin you know?”

“Hell is better than being with you” retorted Christine, before heading for the door.

Unfortunately, Raoul had speed and purpose.

Christine fought and screamed as he dragged her over to the bed, thrashing and scratching as he threw up her skirts.

Growing tired of her fighting Raoul punched her, hard. 

Her lungs heaved as her chest took the strike, seemingly accustomed to such violence.

It was the hit to her abdomen which physically sent her reeling. A sharp pain shot through her and she instantly knew something was wrong.

Whilst her fighting stopped Raoul took the time to mock her, “Not so strong after all, are we my darling?” 

Realising this was a battle she would lose Christine spat at his face, “Fuck you”

Grabbing her neck Raoul replied, “With pleasure”

Before Christine felt the sharp pain and forcefulness of Raoul’s determination a figure burst through the door and physically threw Raoul up against the wall. 

Her first instinct was the barman had heard a commotion and was coming to her aid, but he seemed such a scrawny man when she had spoken to him. Raoul was not weak, it would take a serious amount of strength to move him with such ease.

When the figure spoke, she instantly knew who had come to her rescue. 

“Terribly sorry to interrupt” Erik hissed, holding Raoul by his neck. “But I couldn’t help overhearing what your intentions were”

Seeing a smile appear on Raoul’s face made Erik snap. Slamming his head down on Raoul’s he let the groaning leech fall to the floor.

Christine was trying to sit up, but Raoul’s strike was keeping her movements laboured and slow.

Content that the little bastard was defenceless for a time, Erik turned his attention to his Angel.

“My love” he whispered, gently helping her to her feet. “Can you stand?”

Christine was breathing heavily but she nodded, clinging to Erik’s strong arm.

“Come, we are leaving” he urged, ready to physically carry her if needed.

“No, you are not” spat Raoul, using the wall as his balance, still reeling from the hit to the head.

“Yes, we are” replied Erik. “Try and stop me”

“She is my wife” hissed Raoul. “My property”

Christine scowled at Raoul, but Erik smoothly replied, “She has never been yours, surely you know that”

“She has lain with me, given me a son” retorted Raoul, beginning to steady himself. “Which is more than you ever got from her”

Erik smiled, “I am not so sure”

“What do you mean by that” demanded Raoul.

Erik went to speak but Christine grabbed his arm tighter. “Please don’t”

“We will have no peace until he knows” reminded Erik.

Christine begged him, “No peace will come from this”

“Stop whispering” demanded Raoul, standing at his full height. “You get away from my wife”

Taking a moment to get Christine seated Erik gave her hand a kiss before calling, “Little boy you have no idea what you are speaking about”

Raoul laughed, “I know you still want to fuck her in those sinful fantasies of yours. If I knew she didn’t love you so much I’d let you. Seeing her squirm in horror whilst you ploughed her would give me great pleasure, but that will never happen”

Cocking his eyebrow Erik added, “What if it already has? What would you say if told you she came to my bed, willingly”

Raoul scoffed, “In your dreams, my friend” Pointing at Christine he continued, “That slut came to my bed a maid, that’s the truth of it”

“Are you sure?” asked Erik, a playfulness in his voice.

“Very” replied Raoul swiftly. “Once she stopped wriggling she enjoyed it”

“And your son?” commented Erik. “Born how many weeks early?”

“Four” replied Raoul.

“A whole month” smiled Erik. “That’s almost unheard of”

“What are you getting at monster?” demanded Raoul. 

“Erik please” whispered Christine. “Not now”

Growing tired of the obvious secrecy Raoul spat, “Wife, what does he mean?”

Christine let out a shaky breath. Realising her game was up she had no choice. Whatever happened next was in the hands of fate. “Gustave is not your son, he is Erik’s. You have been right, all along”

Raoul’s face involuntarily twitched, his anger ready to explode. Through gritted teeth, he demanded, “Explain yourself”

“That evening when I said I was visiting friends, a month before our wedding I went to the Opera House. Erik had asked that once the mob had dispersed that should he be dead or dying I would make arrangements for him to be buried. I ventured down and found him, very much alive” said Christine quietly.

Rising to her unsteady feet Christine took hold of Erik’s arm and turned to face Raoul.

Erik, delighting in this sweet revenge added, “You can use your imagination as to what happened next”

Raoul stood motionless before his throat choked as if he would vomit. “It is bad enough that you were nothing but an Opera whore” he spat. “But now you tell me that I have shared you with that!”

“Have I not shared you with worse?” retorted Christine.

Raoul stepped forward as if to retaliate, but Erik’s arm swung protectively in front of Christine.

“Do not come any closer to her” warned Erik. “You will leave my family in peace”

Raoul pretended to look frightened. “Oh I will leave, I promise. And do you know what I will do?”

“I will take Christine and that boy of yours and I will smash his little head against the floor until it is as soft as boiled fruit. He is the son of a monster and I’ll make sure he knows it”

Looking at a horrified Christine he continued, “Then my flower, we will return to France and you will give me a new son or die trying”

Raoul’s eyes snapped back to Erik. “And as for you, you can crawl back into whatever hovel hell spat you out from”

Christine was the first to react, pushing past Erik her hand slammed across Raoul’s face, her nails taking skin as she went. “You touch my boy and I will kill you myself!” she cried.

“Oh, Christine” laughed Raoul, grabbing her by the neck. “You never did learn how to behave”

Slamming her against the wall, his hands pressed her airway closed whilst she kicked violently.

Her horror lasted seconds as Erik, filled with a rage like no other pounced on Raoul throwing him to the floor, before his own hands wrapped around the Victome’s pale neck.

Despite the relief that Raoul’s death would bring, she would not see Erik die for his murder.

Pulling on Erik’s shoulder Christine pleaded. “Erik stop, you’ll hang if he dies!” 

Seeming to ignore her pleas Erik delighted in seeing Raoul almost turning purple.

“Erik, think of me and your son” cried Christine. “I cannot lose you”

“You are right,” said Erik, breathless, suddenly releasing Raoul’s neck, watching the young man gasp and heave. “He’ll kill himself”

Unable to understand Christine could only watch as Erik grabbed a half-empty wine bottle from the table and poured the liquid a bowl, leftover from whatever meal Raoul had eaten the night previous. 

Erik grabbed Raoul by his hair and pushed his face into the bowl, watching as he choked in the wine, slowly beginning to drown him.

Christine watched for only a moment, seeing Raoul kick and flail, desperately trying to free himself from Erik's grip. 

Soon the ordeal became too much to handle and she turned away, covering her ears to sound of Raoul’s choking.

The room at once became still and Raoul’s body went limp. 

Erik waited until he no longer felt a rapid pulse against his palm and released his grip.

His rival was dead, drowned in his favourite wine.

Christine moved away as Erik lifted Raoul’s limp body with ease and threw him onto the bed. Placing the bottle in his fist Erik, quickly stuck two fingers down Raoul’s throat, causing some of the wine to leak from his mouth. Everything needed to look as if he had done this to himself.

The noble Raoul will be found dead, choked on his own drunkenness with his wife and child nowhere to be found. Christine could finally disappear.

Though he felt no remorse for his action, Erik knew the affect his display of such malice would have on Christine. She knew he was a killer but she had never witnessed him in his prime.

“I am sorry you had to see that” muttered Erik, wiping his hands clean.

Christine slumped down into a chair, despite her hatred of Raoul seeing him dead brought years of emotions forward.

As her tears fell Erik came to her side, kneeling beside her he gently took her hand.

“He wasn’t always like that,” she said tearfully. “That’s what hurts the most. I am not mourning this man, I am mourning what he was”

Quitely Erik said, “I know you loved the boy”

“Erik, that first few years” sighed Christine. “He was everything I ever wanted. He never so much as raised his voice at me, let alone tried to kill me”

“What made him this way?” asked Erik. “I don’t understand it”

“His mother died four years ago” explained Christine. “She was his everything and he couldn’t cope. He fell into such depression I became afraid he’d kill himself”

“Then the drinking started?” observed Erik.

“Yes,” said Christine quietly. “Then came smoking, drugs, gambling and women. He tried everything foul in the world to take him away from his grief”

“And you bore the brunt of it” muttered Erik.

“Gustave as well” sighed Christine. “If I couldn’t understand Raoul’s anger, how could his son?”

“Did he ever love him?” asked Erik.

“Yes,” said Christine sadly. “In the beginning, he was in Raoul’s arms longer than he was in mine. He devoted himself to that boy, he had so many hopes for him”

“What changed?” 

“Gustave grew older and looked less and less like his father. Of course, Raoul has suspicions but he always took my word for it, he loved me enough then” replied Christine.

“It seems I destroyed your happiness after all,” said Erik, guilt ripping through his voice.

Christine would not hear it, “Erik, you gave me son, he has been my only joy these last years. If I was alone in this world without him I would have lost the will to live a long time ago. Do not for a moment take any guilt from this”

“Should he know Christine?” asked Erik. “Would his world not crumble around him?”

“Gustave is intelligent boy, he has probably worked it out already” reminded Christine. “He already adores you, nearly every second word he speaks is of you and all that you have shown him”

“It is strange how much I love him” mused Erik. “I have known him a few days”

Gently cupping his face with her hand she smiled. “He is your miniature, in every way”

“Not in every way” reminded Erik. “he has beauty”

“So do you” replied Christine.

Hearing noise from downstairs Erik urged. “Come we must go”

“What about him?” asked Christine, pointing to Raoul lifeless corpse.

“There is no consequence here” assured Erik. “Hundreds die unreported, your husband will be another”

“He’s not just some tourist or performer” reminded Christine. “Raoul had business in France, he will be missed”

“That can be solved easily, his death will be published for what it is,” said Erik. “An accident and a testament to the evils of drink”

“Are you suggesting we lie to the police?” demanded Christine.

Erik smiled. “The police here are under my control, what I say goes” 

“You have built quite the empire” sighed Christine, still uneasy.

“And yet I will leave it, for you,” said Erik. “I do not want Gustave to be raised here”

Christine nodded. “What do I do?”

“Return to your hotel, call an officer and report your husband missing. Do not say where he may be, let the men do their work. When they find him I will be with them and make sure that their conclusion is the correct one” explained, Erik. “An officer will come with the news and no doubt a reporter will join them”

Erik gave a little smile. “You will have to act the part my dear”

“The part of a grieving, inconsolable widow?” concluded Christine.

“If you can convince the reporter that your emotions are genuine they will print the news everywhere” nodded Erik. “Of course you will give a statement and that will free us from blame”

“But what about the barman?” asked Christine. “How he has not heard any of this is beyond me?”

“I own this bar,” said Erik. “That man will not speak a word, he knows what happened to the last man who displeased me”

Christine looked at him, “You have planned all this, haven’t you?”

“I have thought of nothing but for ten years” replied Erik. “It has all been for you”

-


	2. Chapter 2

Christine returned to the hotel and quickly thanked and dismissed the maid. 

Gustave was still sleeping soundly and she decided it would be best not to wake him.

Hurrying to the bell telephone she quickly dialled and waited.

“What number please?” asked a female voice.

“I need the police, I do not know the number” Christine replied.

“I am just connecting you, please wait’ the voice replied. 

After several seconds of silence and a tired male voice responded, “This is the police how may I help you?”

Trying her best to sound panicked Christine pleaded, “Please Sir, this is Lady de Changy I need your help”

Immediately the voice at the other end of the line perked up, “Madame what can I do for you?”

“My husband” cried, Christine. “The Victome, he is missing!”

“Now M’lady” assured the officer. “This is quite a normal thing to happen here on Coney Island, he will be found alive and well”

“Oh please, he has been gone for almost two days!” pleaded Christine. “I am here alone with my young son and I am so worried about him”

“When was the last time you saw him?” asked the officer.

“Sunday afternoon” replied Christine.

“Do you have any idea as to the places he would frequent?” asked the officer. We can narrow the search”

“I am not sure what you mean?” asked Christine, trying to sound naive. 

“Is your husband much of a sea bather for example?” asked the officer.

“No, he cannot swim” replied Christine panicked. “Oh, what if he has drowned!”

“Now M’lady do not think anything of the sort” hushed the officer. “Would he visit an animal exhibit or even some of the bars?”

“Possibly” replied Christine. “But please you must find him!”

“He will be found do not concern yourself” assured the officer. “As soon as we have news I will send word to you”

“Thank you so much,” said Christine. “I am so grateful”

Placing the earpiece back she gave a sigh, perhaps her ability to give a convincing performance had not disappeared over the years.

“Mama?” a small voice called.

She spun to see Gustave in his nightshirt, “Sweetheart why are you out of bed?”

Gustave replied, “Where is Papa? Is he missing?”

“Gustave, come here” called Christine, sitting on the nearest chair. Her son obeyed and sat happily on her lap. 

“Papa is missing and I do not know where he is at the moment” explained Christine. “He may be hurt or worse so I want you to be as brave as you can be”

Gustave did not seem troubled by the news. “Mama can I say something?”

“Of course” urged Christine, running a hand over his dark hair.

“I don’t like Papa,” said Gustave quickly. “I’d be happy if he never came back”

“Now darling” hushed Christine.

“I like Mr Y better, can I go and see his show again today?” he smiled.

“Not today sweetheart, we need to stay here until Papa comes home,” said Christine.

“But I do not want him to come back” cried Gustave. “He’ll hurt you!”

Hearing the fear in her son’s voice broke her heart, but Christine had to yet again defend Raoul. 

“Drinking makes your father ill Gustave” explained Christine. “That is why he does those things”

“Mr Y says drinking is bad for you,” said Gustave. “Mr Y says he doesn’t drink any alcohol at all”

“You really like Mr Y don’t you, my angel” observed Christine. 

“Very much” smiled Gustave. “I wish we could stay here forever with him”

Christine pulled her son close and kissed his head. Perhaps telling Gustave about his father would not be so hard as she thought.

“Go and play the piano for me” smiled Christine, “It has been too long since I heard you”

“But what about Papa?” asked Gustave.

“He is not here” urged Christine. “I am, and I want to hear you play”

Gustave happily skipped over to the piano and began to play a little tune, much to his mother’s enjoyment.

-

Erik stood and addressed his men. 

Still making sure that everyone assumed the Victome was still alive he divided them into separate parties.

“We must find the Victome as soon as possible” ordered Erik. “As we all know the Lady de Changy is desperate for him to be found”

“From a witness who wants to remain unknown, he was seen moving from several bars last night into the early hours of the morning. We must check every bar and saloon in this area until we find him”

His men nodded and broke off in pairs and Erik joined the men who were left. 

“Search down by the sea” he ordered. “Our lost Victome may have decided to take a swim”

-

Erik said nothing as his men searched the endless bars and found plenty of men but none matching the age and description of Raoul.

He showed no sign of remorse or guilt, even as they suddenly heard word that a man had been found a dead in a tavern.

“I think it’s him Sir” called one of the men, seeing Erik climb the stairs of the building. “He’s dead”

“I’ll be the judge of that” replied Erik moving into the room. 

Raoul lay just as he had left him, dried vomit and wine stuck to his cheeks and pillow.

“Christ” muttered Erik, quickly laying the sheet over the body. “We have found our Vicomte”

“How did he die?” asked one of his men.

“Choked on his own vomit by the looks of it” replied Erik, trying not to smile.

“His poor wife,” said another.

“Quite” replied Erik. “Take the body back to the main tent, we still have ice there”

“Are we treating this as suspicious Sir?” asked one of his men. “Or is he just a drunkard?”

“No,” said Erik firmly. “This was self-induced, there is no need to take it further”

“Shall I let the Lady know?” asked Erik’s second in command. “I vowed to speak with her the moment we found him”

“Yes, go to her rather than call,” said Erik. “I will join you, he died in my bar after all”

-

The story of the Vicomte’s disappearance was now big news.

A large crowd of reporters had changed their interest from Christine’s upcoming performance, instead focusing on all of Raoul’s messy past.

Glancing out of her window Christine saw Erik accompanied by several officers move through the gaggle and into the hotel.

Gustave was in the care of a maid for the afternoon. Christine had made him promise that no matter what he heard, there was nothing to be frightened about.

Taking a seat Christine, debated between pacing or contemplating, whatever would make her look more grief-stricken.

A knock at the door followed by the voice of Erik was enough to let them in.

“M’lady, you have been most patient,” said the officer. “We have news about your husband”

“Is he safe?” exclaimed Christine, rising from her seat. 

“Madame would you sit” asked Erik, “I do not believe we know each other that well, but you must listen to what I have to say”

His lying came with such ease that Christine was surprised at first, but she followed his lead and asked, “We have not met Sir, who are you?”

“I am Mr Y, the head of police as well as a number of things here at Coney Island” replied Erik.

“I see” replied Christine, offering all the three gentlemen a seat. “What news of my husband?”

“I will be as delicate as I can Madame,” said Erik. “For I do not come with good news”

“Oh do not tell me the worst as befallen him!” she cried. “I could not bear it!”

Erik turned to his head officer and gave him the cue to continue.

“M’lady” the man began. “Your husband has been found dead in a bar near the seafront. It appears no violence befell him but his own drunkenness was the cause of his demise”

Christine held back a sob and stood to her feet, doing her best to look as convincing in her grief.

“Madame are you alright?” asked Erik, sensing Christine would act out this scene to the fullest.

Her breathing quicken before she closed her eyes and pretended to faint, the news too much to bear. 

Erik flew forwards, catching her in his arms and barked orders to his men.

“Go and fetch some water” he ordered, watching as the two men rushed from the room.

When they were quite along Christine cracked open one of her eyes and saw Erik smirking. 

“Quite the little actress aren’t we?” he mused, laying her in a chair. “You have them convinced”

Christine gave him a wink before seeing movement at the door cried out. “Raoul, oh my darling! What will I do without you!”

The two officers returned with some water and passed the glass to Erik, who knelt beside Christine. 

“Take this Madame” he urged. “You are going through quite a shock”

Sipping the water Christine released some tears, shaking like a leaf, determined to completely convince the two officers of her genuine grief.

“But our son!” she cried. “How will he survive losing his father this young!”

“Everything is being arranged M’lady” assured one of the officers. “Mr Y will see to everything”

“That is most kind Mr Y” breathed Christine. “You have my thanks”

“We know you will need time to process what I have told you,” said Erik. “But I will not leave just yet during this difficult time. My men will go and address the press, is there anything you wish to say”

“You may speak for me when it comes to any details” replied Christine. “You can see for yourself the loss I am feeling not to mention how my son will feel. I am content that you can express my grief in full to the press and ask for some privacy in this trying time”

“Of course M’lady” replied the officer, taking a piece of paper from Erik. 

The two men bowed, once again expressed their sympathies and left the pair alone.

Once Erik made sure they were out of hearing distance he said. “I take it that you will not be singing for me tonight?”

“If we are to convince anyone I cannot possibly” reminded Christine. “It hurts me to say so”

“The guests should understand your withdrawal from the programme, given the circumstances” nodded Erik. “I’ll just give Meg Giry a second slot”

“I am sure the little harlot will be most grateful,” said Christine spitefully.

“I do not follow?” commented Erik.

“You don’t really believe Raoul hired that room for himself do you?” asked Christine. 

“He slept with Meg?” concluded Erik. “Christ”

“You employ her” reminded Christine. “It doesn’t surprise me, she was always jealous”

“She’ll soon partly own this empire” replied Erik. “Meg and that mother of hers”

“How will we survive without your income?” asked Christine.

“I am the master of many trades Christine” he assured. “I also have savings”

Christine sighed, “I forget that having me has been your life’s ambition” 

“What else was I to fill my time with?” asked Erik, a little smile breaking his hard features.

“Mr Y!” a delighted Gustave called. “You are here!”

Christine tried to stop her son leaping for Erik, but she missed.

Gustave wrapped his arms around Erik's torso, who seemed startled by such affection.

“Hello young man,” said Erik, giving Gustave a firm pat on his back.

“Gustave” scolded Christine. “Manners please”

“But it’s Mr Y Mama” protested Gustave. “Oh is Papa here?”

Before Christine could answer that question, the maid she had placed in charge of Gustave hurried into the room, apologies stumbling out of her mouth. 

“That will be all, thank you” urged Christine, assuring the young woman that she had done no real damage, before dismissing her.

“Where is Papa?” asked Gustave, annoyed to have to repeat himself.

“I am afraid that Papa won’t be coming home my angel,” said Christine softly.

Gustave’s little brow creased. “He’s dead?”

Christine urged her son to come to her and he obeyed. Erik for once stayed silent.

“I don’t think he ever liked me Mama” commented Gustave. “I don’t think he even liked you? Why would he marry you and make me, if he didn’t like us?”

Christine did not know how to explain to him and could not find the words to begin. 

Gustave did not shed a tear which worried her slightly. She hoped Raoul’s disposition for all things emotional had not transferred to him, she would be able to bear it.

“Sweetheart” she began, “You are being so brave and you have helped me so much these last few years, far more than you should have done. I have kept so many secrets from you-” 

She stopped for her own guilt caught up with her.

No Mama” urged Gustave, “Please don’t cry!”

“No I won’t darling” replied Christine, forcing a smile. “I won’t keep secrets from you anymore”

Taking his little hands in her own she said slowly, “My sweet boy, you have been blessed with such an intelligent mind. That makes me wonder if your little comments earlier come from a place of truth that you already seem to know”

Erik sensed where this would end and urged, “Christine, not now surely?!”

Christine looked over at him, a deep fright set in his eyes. “He needs to know”

Frustrated, Gustave demanded an answer, “Mama, what is it. I want to know!”

She continued, “This news may confuse you and may upset you, but would you be utterly surprised if I told you that your real father is not dead, but standing behind you”

Erik’s released a strained sigh, awaiting words he did not want to hear.

Gustave’s little jaw dropped. “Mr Y is my Papa?”

“Yes” replied Christine. “I knew Mr Y when I was a girl and we wanted to get married but things got in the way. We still love each other very much and you were made from that love. Mr Y’s name is Erik and he is your real father”

Christine could not instantly read her son’s expression, which worried her. Perhaps all this news at once would overwhelm him.

Gustave processed the information quickly and he soon had a smile spread across his face.

“I knew it” he cried happily, running over to Erik again, throwing his arms around him. “I knew I would have a Papa who loved me!” 

Christine could hardly hold back her tears, to see Erik utterly accepted by Gustave in a matter of moments lifted so much pain from her heart.

Erik himself was having difficulty processing the love pouring out from this child. He had never dreamed that he would have a son, nor one that would adore him.

Gustave in a moment of courage reached for the mask, which caused Erik to physically push the young child away. 

“Not all at once my boy” warned Erik. “You will not see this yet”

“Gustave leave Erik’s mask alone” ordered Christine.

“But you don’t understand” protested Gustave. “I have seen his face!”

“No, you have not” reminded Erik. “I showed you many things, but never my face”

“No” cried Gustave, frustrated that his reasons were being silenced. “I have seen your face in my dreams”

“Gustave” hushed Christine. “Do not lie”

“I am not” protested Gustave passionately. “I have dreamt of a man with half a face, I know what is behind the mask. It will not frighten me” 

“That is enough Gustave” ordered Christine.

Releasing tears of frustration Gustave ran from the room, the door to the bedroom slamming shut. 

Calling after him Christine received no response and she then turned her efforts to Erik. 

“I am sorry” she urged. “He has such wild dreams, he thinks all those things and creatures he sees are real”

“I was like him at that age” nodded Erik. “I don’t doubt his dreams, but he shall not see my face yet”

-

Several days later and the frenzy over Raoul soon passed. Once the reporters heard that a man had shown up near the beach drowned, all attention turned to him.

Gustave was still angry that he had not been believed, not wishing to see anyone at all.

Erik paid daily visits to Christine, making preparations for leaving America.

“I hardly think France is a good idea?” reminded Christine, “If I recall you are still wanted for two murders?”

“Fair point” nodded Erik. “Sweden? I confess I do not speak the language well but you do?”

“I'm rusty but we could live there, Gustave is young, he speaks a little of it anyway” replied Christine.

“It wouldn’t help your career much,” said Erik.

“I am to sing again?” smiled Christine.

“Italy would be best” concluded Erik. “The opera there is finest in the world”

“I have had a baby Erik” reminded Christine. “My voice is hardly what it was”

“Your career was cut short” added Erik. “You deserve more”

“We’ll see” smiled Christine. “When would we leave?”

“As soon as you feel it would be appropriate?” replied Erik. “Are you well enough to travel?”

“Yes” lied Christine. Since Raoul had struck her stomach she had been in pain, she wasn't entirely sure why.

“What about Gustave?” asked Erik.

“He’ll come around” assured Christine. “He’s like you in that respect”

“He was spared my hideous face but inherited my bad temper, is that it?” mused Erik.

“He has a vein on his forehead that pops out when he’s angry or upset, just like yours does” pointed Christine. “He must have been three or four when I saw it for the first time”

Erik smiled, but Christine saw the sadness in it.

“He’s not all grown up yet” she reminded, gently taking his hand.

“I know” nodded Erik. “It’s simple really. I never thought or considered having children, no woman could ever love me enough. Now that I have a child it pains me to think how much I’ve missed”

“Think of all that is yet to come” urged Christine. “All that you can teach him”

“He’s already quite academic, I’ve seen that for myself” replied Erik.

“Besides,” said Christine. “What if I would like another child with you?”

Erik sat up straight, “Surely one is enough, do you not think?”

“You speak as if I am an old woman” laughed Christine. “I have a few childbearing years left in me”

Erik cracked a smile himself. “Perhaps another child is not completely out of the equation then”

Christine reached out and laid her hand on his upper thigh, “Wonderful”

Looking down Erik smoothly replied, “Madame, there is a time for that”

“Then we need to make time” whispered Christine. “I’ve missed you”

Locking eyes the pair kissed, parting as they heard a little voice giggle.

Gustave stood in the doorway, smirking at the sight in front of him.

“Come here you” teased Christine, holding out her arms. “Are you happy with us again?”

“I suppose” sighed Gustave, hopping a little too enthusiastically onto his mother’s lap.

Christine gasped as pain shot through her, but was quick to assure them both.

“Just feminine troubles, and my growing boy getting too big for me to hold” she urged, forcing a smile.

Taking his mother’s word Gustave asked, “When are we leaving?”

“Soon” replied Erik, his ever-watchful eyes not leaving Christine.

“We are thinking of going to Italy” smiled Christine. “What do you think?”

“Not sure” replied Gustave, biting his lip. “I do not speak any Italian”

“Your father speaks it very well” assured Christine. “And you would adore the weather”

“You’ll see a Doctor first” ordered Erik, still concerned.

“Erik I am quite well” replied Christine firmly. “Please do not worry”

“Clearly not” pointed Erik.

Sighing Christine urged, “Gustave, would you go and fetch my medicine from our bedroom please?”

Hopping up Gustave agreed, “The big blue bottle?”

“That’s it” she smiled, watching him disappear out the room.

“Do not frighten him” ordered Christine, keeping her voice low. “He’s been through enough”

“You haven't been well since Raoul’s death, I know he hurt you before I got there” reminded Erik.

“It is nothing I cannot handle” urged Christine. “Please do not speak to me about it in front of him again”

Erik reluctantly agreed, watching as Gustave skipped back into the room, holding the bottle.

Taking it from him, Christine sighed frustratedly as Erik snatched from her.

“Laudanum?” commented Erik, reading the label

Snatching the bottle back Christine assured him. “Only a little, besides its prescribed”

“It makes Mama feel better,” said Gustave, trying to assure his father.

“I’m sure it does” nodded Erik. “But it’s not good for you if you keep taking it, I know”

“I am not addicted” scoffed Christine, taking her dose. “Nothing of the sort”

Erik grunted, glad to see the bottle leave her lips.

A knock at the hotel door brought the room to quiet. “Madame, your food is here” called a voice.

“Come in” replied Christine, watching as the butler shuttled in a trolley.

“I will take my leave of you both,” said Erik rising from his seat. “Til Tomorrow”

Gustave happily tucked into his food, waving kindly to the butler as he left.

As Christine stood up, the pain had not gone away. The medication just needed time she assured herself. 

She could only hope food and rest would bring her the relief she needed.

-

Bathing beauty on the beach, see her practically glow!

Erik stood in the rafters watching Meg Giry prance around the stage. 

Sensing her mother was the presence behind him, he called out. “I’ve been meaning to find you”

Madame Giry joined him. “Thank you for giving Meg an extra spot, I am glad you finally see the talent she has and what use-”

“It’s not that” silenced Erik. “I am leaving Coney Island”

“With Christine and your son?” asked Giry.

Erik’s gaze snapped to her.

“It’s not difficult to tell Erik” she urged. “Anyone could see you two are related”

“Nevertheless, I am untrusting this whole business to you” began Erik. “I will expect regular updates as well as cheques from profits”

“Where are you going?” asked Giry.

“Italy” replied Erik. “A forwarding address will be provided”

“What about Meg?” asked Giry. “is she to have any shares?”

“No” replied Erik. “If she asks why just mention Raoul and I am sure she’ll understand. Christine has not forgotten and neither will I”

Content to be kept in mystery Giry did not inquire. “Very well”

Erik turned and began walking away, Giry called after him. 

“Meg only ever wanted your approval Erik, at least watch her whole performance”

“I do not wish to torture myself in such a way” replied Erik smoothly. “Farewell Giry”

-

Christine had tried to hide it, but she was in agony. 

Raoul had hit something when he struck her stomach and from that moment on she felt worse.

Struggling to sit up, she was cautious to not disturb Gustave. 

This pain was not unfamiliar, but this time she was without medical aid. She heard of no doctor on this island and none who could treat the inevitable.

Gripping the side of the bed she tried to withhold a cry of pain, but as she felt liquid drip down her legs she knew there was nothing to be done.

She had not told Raoul that she was pregnant, it seemed pointless. 

She had learnt her lesson the first time she conceived by him. Raoul became blinded by the idea that the child was not his leading him to physically push her down some stairs, happy to discover that she lost the child a few days later.

That was the first of two pregnancies that despite Christine’s desperate actions Raoul ended. She had hoped that this child might survive, but even without knowing Raoul had destroyed another chance of happiness.

Knowing that she needed help she was left with no choice but to wake Gustave.

“Mama?” yawned Gustave, rather unhappy to be awoken at such an hour. “What is it?”

“I need you-” Christine paused to restrain a groan. “You must fetch Mr Y”

Seeing his mother in pain Gustave snapped awake, “Mama! What’s wrong?”

Scrambling from the bed he ran to find her medicine. “I’ll find the bottle!”

“Fetch Mr Y, fetch your father Gustave please” urged Christine.

“Where!” cried Gustave. “I do not know where he lives!”

“Do you remember where he took you, to show you his domain here?” asked Christine, breathing deeply.

“Yes?” replied Gustave, trying to remember.

“Go there and call for him, call him Mr Y, Erik, even Papa. He will come” urged Christine. “Please Gustave, go quickly”

“I don’t want to go and leave you” cried Gustave. “Please Mama!”

“You are such a brave boy my darling” hushed Christine. “Please do this for me, bring your father here to me”

She suddenly saw her son’s eyes widened in horror. Looking down she saw the blood seeping through her nightgown. 

“Please Gustave, once your father is here, I will be fine” pleaded Christine.

Jumping into action Gustave and ran from the room, he needed to get his mother help.

-

Gustave ran past the doorman, who called after him. 

It was well past midnight, far too late for a boy as young as him to be leaving the hotel.

Gustave ignored his implores to come back and ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

Pushing past the drunkards he found a large tent in which Mr Y had first taken him. 

Seeing the main entrance was sealed, he found he was small enough to crawl under an opening by a corner and ran into the centre of the large sawdust floored arena.

“Mr Y” shouted Gustave. “Mr Y I need you!”

Getting no response he yelled louder. “Mama is in pain, please Mr Y!” 

-

In anticipation of leaving Erik gathered Giry and Nadir, giving them details on the protocol of his absence.

“Erik are you certain about all this?” asked Nadir.

Erik sighed, “You must have learnt by now in all your years of observation is it best not to try and stop me”

“You have created a life here” protested Nadir. “Am I so wrong in advising you to keep it?”

“Christine and my son mean more to me than all this” replied Erik.

“Erik, please at least consider staying” asked Nadir.

“Ten years I have spent in this town, watching it grow from one tent to two hundred” began Erik. “Yes, I have found a home amongst the freaks and villains but I cannot find peace in it”

“Christine has never left your thoughts” observed Giry.

“Not for one moment” replied Erik. “All of this is nothing but a grand distraction”

Seeing his cause was lost Nadir breached a different subject. “Where are we to go?”

“We?” remarked Erik.

“You don’t honestly think I followed you to America because I enjoy the weather?” mused Nadir. “I promised not to let you out of my sight again”

Erik released a small laugh, “Italy is the current favourite, the culture and climate agrees with me”

“I imagine I shall grow accustomed to it” replied Nadir.

“What is to become of myself and my Meg? How are we to survive being left here in charge?” demanded Giry. “We helped you, Erik, you have no right to toss us aside!”

“You have my thanks Giry” silenced Erik. “Your daughter is different”

Their conversation was interrupted as they heard a voice above them.

At first, consigning it to some drunkard Erik ignored it, but once again heard the piercing voice. The voice of a child he concluded, but no child could get inside the tent.

“A lost boy?” remarked Nadir. “At this hour?”

“No,” said Erik, rising from his chair. “That voice is too familiar”

Giry was not satisfied, “Erik what is to become of Meg, why do you speak that way?”

“Enough” snapped Erik. “I know that voice”

Of course, once the voice called out for his father, he instantly knew to whom the voice belonged.

“Erik?” called Nadir, seeing his friend suddenly fly from the room.

-

“Papa please!” shouted Gustave, running around the arena frantically. “Please I need you!”

Erik slipped quickly from concealment and called over to his son. “Gustave, what’s this?”

Gustave ran to Erik in near hysterics. “Please Papa, come!”

Trying to drag Erik by his coat sleeve Gustave now crying kept urging him.

Realising this was not just a curious child running from his mother, Erik demanded the truth.

“Gustave what’s wrong?” he ordered.

“It’s Mama” sobbed Gustave.

Erik’s eyes locked with his son’s, kneeling down he pulled Gustave close. “What is wrong with your mother?”

“She’s bleeding” cried Gustave. “I think she’s dying!”

Not wasting a second Erik picked up his son and took them both into the darkness. 

“No” urged Gustave desperately. “Mama is this way”

“We will get to her quicker, I promise” vowed Erik, returning to his lair below the arena.

Nadir and Giry stood still, unsure as to what fuss was occurring above. 

At the sound of Erik’s booming voice and the whimper of a child, he called. “What’s wrong?”

“Get your bag” ordered Erik, “Now”

His friend's eyes were burning, a fear set deep inside them. Nadir was in no mood to question his command.

“Whats the child doing here?” exclaimed Giry. “Where is his mother?”

“You come as well” ordered Erik, ignoring her questions.

Quickly grabbing his possession Nadir, followed by Giry, chased Erik deeper into the lair, slipping into one of the many tunnels constructed as a form of irrigation.

“Where are we going?” protested Gustave. “Mama is not in here”

“We will reach her in a moment” vowed Erik.

They resurfaced on the street where the hotel was, Gustave too shocked to understand how they had arrived so fast. 

The doorman, seeing Erik stepped aside, glad to see the young man in his arms, returned to where he belonged.

Outside the room, Erik let Gustave down and the young boy ran into the room, crying out for his mother.

Before Erik could follow him Nadir grabbed his arm. “What is going on here?”

“Erik I demand an explanation” exclaimed Giry.

When Gustave let out a piercing scream the three flew into the bedroom.

Christine lay slumped against the bed, blood seeping through her nightgown.

“Mama, Mama” sobbed Gustave, pulling at her arm. “Wake up!”

Christine mumbled incoherently, obviously pained by the movement.

Nadir instantly sprung into action, throwing down his bag and knelt beside her.

“Christine” he called, tapping her face. “You must stay awake”

Gustave’s cries and pleads were only getting louder, he was near hysterical. 

“Giry take him out” ordered Nadir, “I cannot treat them both”

“Gustave” hushed Giry, “Come with me”

“No” cried Gustave, clinging to his mother’s hand. “No, I want to stay with Mama”

“She needs the Doctor” ordered Giry. “Now come”

Despite his kicking and screaming, Giry lifted Gustave from the room, attempting to calm a child beyond consolation.

Erik stood by the bed, utterly lost. 

His mind flew through what could be causing this amount of blood loss.

He knew that women experienced a monthly bleed, he had even tried to explain it to a young Christine who came to him, panicked and afraid.

This was something far different, too much blood was being lost too quickly.

“Erik” barked Nadir. “Help me lift her”

Christine was drifting in and out of consciousness but she could sense Erik’s presence.

She felt him by her side and groaned as she felt herself being lifted onto the bed. 

“Christine, tell me what happened” ordered Nadir.

“R-Raoul” heaved Christine, groaning in pain.

Nadir looked to Erik who has his answer, “He beat her, before his death”

“Raoul did this?” demanded Nadir, determined to get answers from her.

Christine struggled to nod, but it was clear enough.

“What has he done?” pleaded Erik. “Christine, what has he done!”

“Baby” rasped Christine, a weak hand resting on her stomach.

In a moment Nadir understood. “Erik fetch me a bowl and water now”

“Not until you tell me what that meant” demanded Erik. “She’s not pregnant! She would have told me!”

Gripping his arm Nadir replied, “No she’s losing a child, and you will lose her if you do not do as I say when I say it”

There was truth behind his friend's words causing Erik to spring into action.

He quickly retrieved what was asked and watched Nadir begin to treat Christine.

“My dear” he urged, uncorking a small vial. “Take this”

At first, Christine rejected it but Nadir pleaded. “For the pain, nothing more”

Christine swallowed the liquid, almost gagging at the bitter taste.

She heard Erik calling her name, it sounded so distant even though he was so close. 

The voices of Erik and this mysterious doctor became quieter until at last, she fell into silence.

-

Erik sat by Christine’s bedside, holding her hand in his.

Unconscious from the medicine Erik feared she would never awaken, but Nadir assured him, she could not stand the pain if she was awake.

Nadir quickly washed away the blood from his hands and arms, gently covering the chamber pot in which the foetus had been placed.

“I want the child buried,” said Erik. “See to it”

“Of course” replied Nadir. “I will leave that to Giry”

“She has lost a considerable amount of blood” he continued. “She needs a transfusion as soon as possible”

Erik did not falter, “I’d give me life for her, tell me what I must do”

Nadir’s expression changed, “I was not going to suggest yourself, Erik, I intended that question for another”

Erik looked towards the door and saw Meg Giry standing there, afraid at what she saw.

Though much of the evidence of the miscarriage had been cleaned, the floor still displayed blood, as did Nadir and Erik’s clothing.

“This does not concern you Miss Giry” warned Erik. “Nadir why would you send for her?”

“Stay where you are Miss Giry” ordered Nadir, seeing her shuffle uncomfortably. “I sent for her because she can help us”

“I did not give you permission” hissed Erik.

“In my area of expertise Erik, I do not expect you to” retorted Nadir. “Take a seat, Miss Giry”

“Sir,” said Meg. “if I am causing trouble I can go”

“Not another word” hushed Nadir. “Will you sit”

Meg sat opposite Erik, not daring to look him in the eye.

“What happened?” she asked quietly. “There’s so much blood”

“Unfortunately dear Christine lost a child she was bearing” replied Nadir, whispering in his native tongue after he spoke.

The colour drained from her face, “Christine never mentioned she had a child”

“It appears it was a secret she kept to herself,” said Nadir.

“How can I help?” asked Meg.

“With your blood” replied Nadir. “I wish to have your permission to allow some of your blood to transfer to Christine”

“What?” Meg asked, clearly fearful.

“She is under my employment,” said Erik harshly. “You do not need her permission, you have mine”

Frustrated Nadir exclaimed in his native tongue, which caused Erik to sigh and hold his tongue.

Kneeling down in front of Meg Nadir spoke softly. “It sounds very painful but I assure you it will not hurt a great amount”

“What do you need to do?” asked Meg. “How can my blood reach Christine?”

“I will take a needle, attached to a small tube which is linked to a second needle” explained Nadir. “One needle will take the blood from your arm, it will flow through the tube into the second needle which I will place in Christine’s arm”

“And this will help her?” asked Meg.

“You will save her life” assured Nadir.

“That is the least I can do” nodded Meg. “You have my permission”

“Good girl” smiled Nadir, “Roll up your sleeve please”

Obeying Meg prepared her arm, recoiling slightly as she saw the needle.

She watched as Nadir gently lifted Christine’s arm from under the blanket. Taking a small band of cloth he tied it on her upper arm, tapping the skin until a vein appeared.

Moving slowly Nadir pushed the needle into the skin, swiftly attaching it to the tube.

Turning to Meg, Nadir repeated the process and quickly found a suitable vein. “Take a deep breath”

Meg whimpered as the needle broke the skin, watching as her blood travelled into the tube.

Nadir took hold of the small pump attached to the tube, steadily allowing amounts of blood to pass into Christine’s body. 

“How long do I need to do this?” asked Meg.

“Not for long” assured Nadir. “I will not take all your blood”

Letting a small smile on her face, Meg looked at Christine, praying that some colour would return to her shallow cheeks.

-

The transfusion had been a success and Meg was sent into the next room to sleep and recover her strength.

Erik was still irritated that he had not been the one to give Christine the blood she so desperately needed.

As Nadir was busy cleaning his equipment, he once again voiced his opinion. “I still do not see why Meg was your only choice”

“Do you require me to explain myself?” replied Nadir, setting down the needles.

“Yes I do” demanded Erik.

“You are not a young man anymore Erik” explained Nadir. “I do not know how much blood you have to give, not to mention what years of opiate abuse may have done to it”

“That is not the point” exclaimed Erik.

“That is exactly the point” retorted Nadir. “Do not mistake yourself in thinking you are the only person in her life that would be willing to sacrifice something for her”

“It has worked then?” sighed Erik.

“Remarkably well,” said Nadir. “Meg’s blood is exactly what she needed”

“You expect a full recovery?” asked Erik.

“I do, there seems to be no further complications” assured Nadir, coming over to check Christine’s pulse.

Matching it to his watch he was satisfied, “That is normal again, I am pleased”

The men’s attention was drawn to the door as Madame Giry knocked and entered.

“May the boy come in and see her, he will not settle” she pleaded.

“Yes” nodded Erik. “Come, Gustave”

Still, very shaken Gustave wandered in, gazing at his mother on the bed. “Will she be alright?” he asked quietly.

“Absolutely young man” assured Nadir, “You can go and sit by her”

Gustave shuffled to the bed and gently sat down.

“Talk to her,” said Nadir softly, “She can hear everything”

“Please wake up Mama” whispered Gustave. “Don’t stay asleep, please, not like last time”

Erik’s eyes met with Nadir and they both seemed to understand. 

“Has your mother lost children before?” asked Erik, ignoring Nadir’s obvious urge for him to stop.

“Yes” replied Gustave quietly. “Two I think”

“Why?” urged Erik.

“Erik that's enough” hushed Nadir.

“Answer me Gustave” ordered Erik.

Gustave’s eyes looked to Erik, “Papa did not like her having babies, he would hit her and she would cry because the baby would be gone”

“Raoul was not a nice man,” said Erik stiffly. “But I think you knew that”

Gustave nodded before an involuntary yawn escaped his little mouth.

Time had vanished and it was well into the early hours of the morning.

“Nadir, take Gustave to a bed,” asked Erik.

“No” cried Gustave. “I want to stay here”

“Mama is not going to wake up for a while, go and rest so you can talk with her when she does” replied Erik.

With a tired reluctance, Gustave agreed, pressing a kiss on his mother’s cheek before Nadir ushered him out of the room.

Now Erik was alone with Christine, the guilt set in.

All those years he had thought she had been happy, he had always assured himself that leaving her to Raoul’s love was the best decision.

He had not accounted for their relationship turning sour, nor for any of the agonies she had endured at his hands.

In a way he hated Raoul even more, partly wishing he was alive, just so he could have the pleasure of wringing his thin neck, cutting his skin, burning, tearing, branding every piece of him.

He should never have let her go.

Now he was left with pain and with consequence.

The fragile woman in front of him lay a consequence of his actions. The dead baby in the bowl a consequence of his actions. 

If he had just possessed the courage to take her away, all this might have been avoided.

Erik was so sure he had given her security those years ago, but it meant little when Raoul’s promises were nothing but hollow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is curious about the transfusion, it was the hot new thing in the early part of the 19th century and it felt right to add it. Of course, it is historically accurate to say that little to no attention was paid to blood type, unlike today. But for the sake of my plot, we're going to let it slide. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Christine awoke in unfamiliar circumstances.

Her head was heavy, weighing down her neck which was stiff.

As she managed to sit up, she waited for her eyes to grow accustomed to the light.

She appeared to be in a cabin of sorts and the slight sway indicated she was on a vessel.

Beginning to look around she found Erik, dozing on a chair.

“Erik” she called, her voice hoarse and weak.

Jolting awake Erik eyes snapped to her, flying to her side, the worry in his eyes was at last replaced by a smile.

“My love” he breathed, pressing a kiss on her hand.

Christine also gave a smile, trying to speak again she realised how dry her mouth had become.

“Would you-” she whispered. “Water please?”

“Of course” replied Erik, quickly fetching her a full glass from the table.

Gulping down the water Christine sighed with satisfaction. “Thank you”

“How do you feel?” he asked.

“Sore” replied Christine, “Weak”

“That’s not surprising” muttered Erik, quietly checking her temperature with the back of his hand.

“Where are we going?” she asked. “We are on the sea, no?”

“Very observant” mused Erik. “Yes we taking a boat to Germany”

“To get to Italy?” said Christine slowly. “Surely we could have gone straight to Paris and then a train-” she stopped. “No we can’t can we?”

“It does add another two weeks to our journey, but it is safer” explained Erik. “Gustave is quite excited about it”

Realising her son was not with them Christine demanded, “Gustave? Where is he?”

“In the next cabin” hushed Erik.

“Alone?” cried Christine.

“No” assured Erik. “He is being cared for by the same Doctor who treated you”

“He is not sick is he?”

“He just needed a companion” added Erik.

As if on cue a small knock sounded on the door to the cabin and Gustave accompanied by a tall stranger.

“Mama!” cried Gustave joyfully. “You are alive!”

“Of course I am” replied Christine, reaching for him.

“Gently” urged Erik, trying to prevent their son from becoming too excited.

Wrapping his arms around his mother Gustave snuggled into her.

“How have you been my darling boy?” asked Christine, every other word interrupted by kisses.

“I’ve been sad” he replied. “I wanted you back”

“Your mother has not been well,” said the stranger. “But you have been learning haven’t you?”

“Do tell” smiled Christine.

“Uncle has been teaching me Persian” proclaimed Gustave. “I can count to ten and say some of the alphabets!

“Characters not alphabet, remember” corrected the stranger.

“Sorry, characters” repeated Gustave.

Erik knew things had to be explained to he urged, “Gustave, go and sit over there, see if you can remember how to write what you have learned. Look there is even paper and a pencil for you”

Gustave nodded and walked over into the corner, once occupied Erik began to explain.

“Christine this is my old friend Nadir Khan, Gustave calls him Uncle because of our customs”

Nadir smiled and politely bowed to Christine. “I am the Doctor who came to your aid, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, my dear”

Christine smiled, this Nadir seemed a well-educated man and spoke her language well.

“I cannot thank you enough for helping me” replied Christine. “I know how much danger I was in”

“You are most welcome,” said Nadir. “I have prescribed you some laudanum and would also advise plenty of rest, but as we are on a long voyage, you should get plenty of it”

Gustave interrupted to show off his work. “Look, Uncle, is this right?”

Taking the piece of paper Nadir smiled, “Very good young man, it's promising”

“Can Mama see?” asked Christine.

“Of course” replied Nadir, passing the paper to Erik who showed the work.

“How long have you been learning this Gustave?” asked Christine, mesmerised by the beautiful language.

“For two weeks” he replied, clearly very proud of himself. “I like Persian”

“I have been asleep for that long?” realised Christine.

“Not a natural sleep” assured Erik. “I have been giving you laudanum for the pain, which in turn has kept you asleep”

“I hope to stay awake for a while now,” said Christine, going on to praise Gustave. “And this is wonderful my darling, you shall have to teach me”

“I second that” replied Erik.

“Come along young man” urged Nadir. “Let’s give your Mama and Papa time to talk”

‘Okay” replied Gustave, giving his mother a kiss before following his new favourite friend out of the room.

Erik and Christine sat in silence for a while, both unsure of whether to breach the subject.

Both speaking over each other Christine urged Erik to continue.

He wavered, before simply asking, “Do you know what happened?”

“I have some idea” replied Christine weakly.

“Did you know that you were pregnant?” asked Erik, clearly uncomfortable.

“I did” replied Christine. “I had known for a while”

“Was I ever going to know?” he asked, with a wave of slight anger to his voice.

Christine wavered. “I was planning to tell you-I wanted to tell you”

Erik shuffled in his chair. “Was Raoul aware?”

Christine sighed, “No, I made a point not to tell him”

“I thought that would be good news” replied Erik.

“Not to him,” said Christine. “He would have been glad to know the child had died”

Erik’s face hardened, “Gustave told me some of what he did to you during previous pregnancies”

“Raoul never thought the children I bore him were his” confessed Christine. “He has thrown me downstairs, punched, kicked, starved me, done all he could to cause me to lose the child I was carrying”

“And he called me the monster” muttered Erik. “What man acts with such barbarity?”

“Raoul was Raoul I suppose, the world belonged to him” replied Christine.

“You will forgive me,” asked Erik. “I am glad you are rid of him”

“I am for Gustave” sighed Christine. “You should have seen the lengths he went to try and defend me from him”

“He is the most remarkable child,” said Erik. “As I am sure your lost child would have been”

Christine gave a small smile before she confessed, “Life is a sacred thing, I’ve known that since I was a child. But had my baby lived the trouble it would have caused does not bear thinking about”

“Succession you mean,” said Erik.

She nodded, “Carrying Raoul’s child I would have had no choice but to return to France and give the child to his family, admit my lie and deception publicity. The baby would live in that shadow, not to mention the humiliation”

“Death is sometimes more merciful” added Erik.

“Yes,” she replied quietly.

After a moment of silence, Erik told her, “It was a boy... I thought you would want to know”

“They’ve all been boys,” remarked Christine. “It’s a shame really, Raoul only wanted sons” Though there was a lightens to her speech, it was obvious how raw the pain was.

“I am so sorry” whispered Erik. “About all this”

“Please don’t” hushed Christine.

“I should have protected you” exclaimed Erik, rising from his chair. “Both of you”

“Raoul is dead, I am recovered and my baby is with God” she reminded. “You do not need to take the blame for any of this”

“You know that I must” replied Erik. “if I had been braver, we might have avoided all this”

“What do you mean?” asked Christine.

“I left you that night” reminded Erik. “I watched you fall asleep in my arms and wanted the moment to last forever, but then I knew it couldn’t”

“Erik” breathed Christine, holding out her hands. “That is the past, do not use it to torture yourself”

“You pity me?” he whispered sadly.

“I love you” she replied firmly. “I loved you then and I love you far more now. I will tell you that every day until you believe me”

His eyes met hers and he broke into a small smile.

Gently teasing him Christine said, “Would you like me to say it again?”

“Woman, enough” breathed Erik, kissing her head with this humorous warning.

She let her head rest against his chest, surprised to not feel such bone as she once used to.

He noticed her observation, “Is something the matter?”

“No,” remarked Christine. “Someone has been feeding you, that’s all”

Erik raised his eyebrow. “Are you implying something Madam?”

Unable to resist any laughter she quickly replied, “I wouldn’t dare”

This playful moment came to an end as a sharp pain shot through Christine’s abdomen.

Erik quickly fetched the laudanum and handed her a dose. “Take it slowly”

Christine refused. “It will pass”

“Please” urged Erik.

“Come here, beside me” she breathed. “I cannot sit like this”

Laying the laudanum to the side, Erik kicked off his shoes and sat on the bed.

“Here, please” she urged, patting the space beside her.

After a moment’s hesitation, Erik sat against the headboard, letting Christine rest against him. “You need your painkillers” he reminded.

“I don’t want to sleep anymore” muttered Christine. “I can take it”

“Christine-”

“Just hold me, like this,” she said calmly. “That is all I need”

-

As the days passed Christine began to recover her strength. With the return of her health came a need to explore the vessel they were travelling on.

“Erik” she called, “What is the name of this boat?”

He paused. “I am not sure it has one”

“A passenger vessel without a name?” she remarked. “Impossible”

“We - we aren’t on a passenger's vessel” Erik muttered.

“I’m sorry?” asked Christine.

“We are travelling on a transport ship,” said Erik quickly.

“That transports what exactly?” she questioned.

“Cargo from the Americas to Europe” he replied.

“We aren’t meant to be travelling on this ship are we?” said Christine.

“Not exactly” Erik sighed.

“I suppose it explains why I have yet to hear another passenger or hear of any activities on board” added Christine.

“I could not transport us on a regular ship, none of the captains would accept an unconscious sick woman, a man in a mask, a Persian and a frightened boy” explained Erik. “I paid this Captain well for passage and some amenities, no questions asked”

“And what happens when we reach Germany?” asked Christine. “Our travel documents, papers?”

“Forged, but I have them” replied Erik.

“Forged papers?” exclaimed Christine. “Have you lost your senses?”

“We are listed with the crew, it is unlikely they will even check” he assured.

“Listed as what?” she demanded.

“I am listed as a male member of the crew, Nadir is the Doctor and Gustave is his apprentice” replied Erik.

“And what about me?” remarked Christine. “I cannot pass for a man”

“No you are listed as-” he stopped.

Unable to read his silence Christine urged, “Say it”

“A woman of comforts” replied Erik slowly.

She scoffed, quite insulted. “A whore, really?”

“There was nothing else” explained Erik. “I told them you were my wife and the Captain like most others would never allow a wife of the crew on board. It would look suspicious”

Christine had to give up. “Your imagination never ceases to amaze me, Erik, really!”

“I had to get us on a boat Christine” reminded Erik. “No harm will come to you I promise”

She relented, “You did your best, thank you”

“You will be glad to hear that we shall travel by train once we arrive in Germany,” said Erik.

“Gustave loves the train” smiled Christine. “And after Germany?”

“Nadir and I lived in Italy for some years, we still own property in a quiet town outside Florence. We shall live there” he replied. “We can live in seclusion away from anyone who would bring us harm.”

“We’ll see” she nodded.

Erik read her expression. “Are you worried my love?”

She tried to deny it but failed, “I worry about Raoul’s brother”

“He has a brother?” questioned Erik.

“Philippe, the eldest,” said Christine. “He has always shared an interest in me. I worry he’ll come for us both, Gustave and me. He’s been unhappily married for almost five years, he could marry me by force if he wanted”

“Do you believe he’d do such a thing?”

“He has tried before” she replied. “When Gustave was small, he tried to get me to leave with him”

“They still believe Gustave is their blood,” commented Erik. “it would keep the family together”

“Yes,” she replied. “I know Raoul was speaking with his brother up to the day he died. They exchanged many telegrams and letters. His sudden death would look suspicious”

“You suspect they’ll blame his death on you?”

“It's possible, but the evidence is against me. They wouldn’t believe I could do it” she replied. “They saw the power he had over me. Philippe more than any of them”

“How so?” asked Erik.

“It’s not important” replied Christine quickly. “It doesn’t matter”

“Then why are your hands shaking?” he observed.

Clutching her fists she sat down. “I do not want to speak of either of them anymore”

“If you think this Philippe is a threat I need to know what kind of man I am dealing with,” said Erik bluntly.

He knelt down in front of her and took her hand. “I know what it is to relive painful memories, I do not want to cause you suffering, but I need to understand”

“This will hurt you to hear it” whispered Christine. “Please”

“If he needs to die like his brother than I will see it done” replied Erik. “What did he do to you?”

She couldn’t meet his eyes. "Very well"

“Raoul and Philippe had a certain pact between them, ever since they knew what happened with a man and a woman” she began quietly. “I was used to Raoul by then, he had a certain taste when it came to lovemaking that I could do my best to please him”

“One evening after they had both been drinking they came to Raoul and I’s bedroom. Upon hearing two sets of footsteps I was unnerved, to say the least. When they both came into the bedroom I started to panic. Then they mentioned this pact again”

“This pact?” asked Erik.

“To share a woman” she replied weakly.

Erik’s jaw clenched, “And?”

Christine released a breath, “I was in no position to refuse, they didn’t listen anyway”

“They shared me and threw me between them like some - some kind of whore” she continued. “After they were satisfied Philippe bid us goodnight and made his way to the guest room and Raoul fell asleep beside me”

The room was silent for a while.

“You see why I did not want to tell you” whispered Christine.

“I am glad you did” replied Erik stiffly. “He will die as well”

“He may leave us alone, but I doubt it,” she remarked. “Even Italy is not beyond his reach”

“If you think I will let him within an inch of you or our son, you are mistaken” vowed Erik.

“I know that” Christine replied quickly. “But do not underestimate him, he is more cunning than Raoul ever was”

“Do not underestimate me” he reminded.

Holding his hand she added. “I know what these hands are capable of. And yet I feel safe in them”

“Christine”

Their eyes locked.

He wrapped his hand around her face, the other losing itself in her soft hair.

She leant forward so their heads rested against one another.

“I want you” he whispered.

Christine’s eyes snapped open, “No”

As much as he tried to disguise it, this refusal hurt.

“My body-” she explained. “It’s not ready”

“And your mind?” he asked.

Christine sighed, “I know you’d never hurt me, I just need time”

“I've waited ten years,” said Erik, running his hand through her hair. “What is a few more?”

She smiled, “It will not take years”

“Even if it does” replied Erik. “You aren’t only in my dreams anymore”

-

In the following week, the journey was pleasant and Christine healed.

Gustave was delighted to play and dance with her, Nadir eager to see her progress and Erik was satisfied with it all.

Though the cabin was furnished well for a cargo ship, the lack of amenities was beginning to grate her.

“Erik,” Christine asked one morning. “I understand this is no commercial first-class vessel but is there any opportunity of taking a bath?”

“Is the bucket not sufficient?” replied Erik.

“For the washing of my hair yes,” said Christine. “But surely there must be a bath of some sort somewhere?”

“Well yes” muttered Erik. “But I’d advise against it”

“What do you mean?” she inquired.

“Nadir and myself have made use of it, I have even let Gustave draw his own, but it would be unsuitable for yourself” he explained.

“How so?”

“It is in the men’s quarters” replied Erik stiffly. “I cannot let you wander in there with all the sailors who are already aware that you reside on board”

Christine could only picture the scene, peeking eyes and bold hands all around.

“Could the vessel be brought here?” she suggested.

Erik’s eyebrow raised, “And place it where?”

“Why here in this room” proclaimed Christine. “I can bathe in peace and you may guard the door against any potential unwanted visitors?”

He seemed unconvinced.

But she persisted, “It would improve my health, I want nothing more than to feel clean”

Unable to deny her anything Erik agreed and slipped away to make the necessary arrangements.

She enjoyed these moments of solace, comforted by Gustave’s laughter from the next room.

Soon after Erik had left she received a knock at the door. Reluctant to open it, she called out, “Yes, what is it?”

“A telegram for the lady” replied the voice.

“I did not think you received communication on this vessel?” she remarked, her frame still far from the door.

“We don’t very often, but this messenger was persistent,” the man replied.

Christine would not open the door without Erik being with her, she did not know who to trust on this boat.

“Very well, please push it under the door, my husband will return soon he won’t be pleased to find you here”

The man complied and the paper was thrust under the door and footsteps disappeared.

She moved gently not wishing to agitate any of her old symptoms, picking up the telegram she did not know what to expect.

Opening the page slowly, her blood ran cold.

_"I'm waiting for you, my dear._   
_You are not rid of me yet"_

Panicked thoughts flooded through her mind, was this some cruel jest?

Though Erik had ordered her to stay in the room, she flung open the door and called after the man.

“Who sent this?” she demanded.

The man had almost vanished from view but turned abruptly, “From France Miss, that is all it said”

“Thank you” she stammered, quickly returning to safety.

This could only be from one person and the initials confirmed it.

Philippe had learned of Raoul’s untimely death, someone had betrayed them.

Rushing to her belongings she fumbled to find Raoul’s correspondences. She had taken them all, along with some of his private belongings, the rest she had burnt.

Telegrams between the brothers were almost a daily occurrence, amongst the talk of women and business she found one, it was sent the morning of Raoul’s death.

_Dear brother,_

_I hope the weather in the America’s is suitable and that the stay is not as tedious as it was made to sound in your last note. How you are surviving on such a spit of land, surrounded by such creatures is beyond me. But it must be the whores who make your stay bearable!_

_Rachel is being a most uncooperative wife after the birth of my son, so I have chosen to spend the summer abroad. I will join you in America for a time. I want to see Gustave and that pretty wife of yours. Perhaps we will have a night of it, like old times!_

_You weren’t clear about this performance nonsense, when does the little bird sing?_

_I will make sure to arrive after, you know how I detest any such entertainment._

_Reply soon, I am eager to leave. PC_

Christine had never learned that Raoul’s brother was to join them.

If he had made the crossing surely someone would have whispered the truth, but if he sent such a telegram from France, who could have told him of such a crime?

Erik returned, full of smiles, happily informing her of the bath that would soon be provided before he even closed the door.

However finding Christine stood almost rigid staring into nothing, he immediately demanded, “My love?”

“It is Philippe” she whispered. “He knows”

Erik snatched the telegram and read it quickly. “He won’t lay a hand on you or our son, I know his crimes, he will suffer a worse fate than Raoul”

“What if he is waiting for us in Germany or Italy?” cried Christine. “He could follow us to the Orient if he chooses!”

“He only has to set eyes on you long enough for me to break him in two” replied Erik. “He has no power over me”

Christine shook her head. “He needs just a second to snatch us. He has men at his fingertips”

“What makes you believe I will let your or Gustave out of my sight?” demanded Erik

“Philippe is your match Erik” she warned. “He is the only man I know that could harm you”

“I know you think the extent of my cruelty was unleashed upon Raoul, but my dearest, that was nothing compared to the violence I can and will unleash upon him” he reminded. “Torture was my profession and my love for many years, it’s seduction I have not forgotten”

“And I will not have you return to it because of me!” she exclaimed. “Philippe is cruel but can be reasoned with”

“Very well” agreed Erik. “I will make him a proposition with a noose around his neck, it worked wonderfully well with his brother”


	4. Chapter 4

The boat arrived in Germany in bleak conditions. 

Several days were spent waiting to get into the harbour as the sea became so violent.

Erik had paid the Captain at the onset of the voyage but added more, reminding him of his promise.

Everyone in their party was nervous if any of the police suspected anything at the port or the documents were discovered as fakes, no one knew their fate.

Now with the threat of Philippe looming over them, the torment of capture was hard is disguise.

Christine and Gustave kept to the shadows as the Master of the Docks boarded the ship which now sat in the safety of the harbour.

“Papers” he barked.

The Captain handed over the documents of the ship.

“You don’t normally take passengers,” the master remarked. 

“I made a special exception” the captain replied smoothly.

“Hm,” the master replied, scanning over the papers.

“Which port did you come from?” He said curiously.

“Coney Island” replied the Captain. 

“Not New York, like these documents say,” the master said, his mood changing.

“Yes we had to make a stop,” the Captain said.

“Yes?”

“The woman aboard, she had need of a doctor,” he added.

“For what reason?”

“Feminine troubles” the captain replied.

The Master grunted, “Very well, move off your passengers and cargo”

The Captain nodded.

Erik had done his best to stand away, his very appearance still seemed to attract attention.

However, it did not stop the Dock Master from asking, “Where do you come from?”

“Says on the papers” replied Erik.

“I heard a tale of a masked man in Paris once” observed the Master. “Ran off with a beauty and killed for pleasure”

“You are mistaken” replied Erik smoothly.

“But I hear an accent behind that Sir” commented the Master. “A certain family has a large reward for a head like yours”

“Again, surely I can not be the only masked man who once lived in Europe?” added Erik.

The Master shrugged, “As you please. I suppose you wouldn’t mind if I sent word back to Paris?”

Christine's stomach dropped but she said nothing.

Erik smiled politely, “Why of course, you must do your job”

The Captain, eager to have these people off his ship urged speed, “Come now, I have business here. Let them on their way”

The Dock Master grunted disapprovingly, but with no real reason to report them, the papers were stamped and approved.

They had travelled light, Erik had been the mastermind behind it all. It allowed them to disappear amongst the people, not weighed down by baggage. 

Christine gripped Erik’s hand as they hurried through the streets. Nadir took charge of Gustave, lifting the young boy into his arms as to not lose him in the crowds.

It had been years since either Erik or Nadir had visited Germany and the language was weak. However, they arrived at the train station, purchased tickets and swiftly boarded the train.

Gustave now happily seated in the luxurious first-class cabin was eager to start the final length of this journey. 

Christine, still fatigued from the miscarriage and so many weeks at sea, collapsed into her seat, finally able to relax. Erik joined her, already tired from the stares.

Gustave almost squealed with joy as the train gave a loud whistle and jolted forward as the large wheels picked up speed.

Christine brushed her hand over his hair, delighted to see him smile.

“Is this our only train Papa?” he asked.

Erik smiled every time he said that word. “Yes, this train will take us directly to Florence”

“Are you excited, Mama?” 

“Very” replied Christine. “There is much to look forward to”

-

It was not long before they left the city behind them and Gustave was lulled into a deep sleep by the momentum of the train.

Christine sat with Erik, resting against his shoulder, delighted to receive a little kiss on her head with each passing hour.

Nadir was the last to join them. As they boarded the train he had recognised a face and spoke in the length to the old man, the pair passionately exchanging happy pleasantries in their native tongue.

He shuffled into the cabin, dropping into his seat he pointed, “You remember who that was, do you not Erik?”

“I cannot say his face recalls any memories” replied Erik.

“That was Pasha from the old court” exclaimed Nadir. “We studied medicine together in Constantinople” 

“Ah Pasha!” said Erik, “I thought he’d be dead by now?”

Nadir laughed, “dear friend, he said the same about you!”

Christine gave a small laugh, “I did not know you studied in Constantinople?”

“For many years” nodded Nadir, “Until I was summoned to the Shah’s court in the old Empire to become one of his many doctors”

“That must have been a privilege” cried Christine. “I have only read of Perisa and its Empire in books!”

“It was an experience” replied Nadir. “In the Shah’s court was where I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Erik.”

Erik felt Christine’s eyes fall on him. “She does not know much of my past dear friend”

Nadir was ready to close the subject but his companion continued, “Though I was not called Erik then was I?”

Nadir grunted, “Yes I remember you as young Masa”

Christine looked curious. “Masa?” she repeated, unable to link them both.

“It was shortened from Masakh” replied Erik. “It means the monster in Nadir’s language”

Her hand wrapped around his, “I prefer Erik” she proclaimed.

“So do I” added Nadir.

“I only took that name when I came to France” explained Erik. “I said I would call myself after the first man I met. And the man who sold me a horse at the border was named Erik. It has stuck”

“It suits you,” she remarked. “I beg you don’t change it again”

Erik kissed her hand, “I do not intend to”

-

As it approached night fall, the four prepared for bed.

Despite the first-class cabin being well equipped, the sleeping situation was hardly ideal.

Four beds raised from the floor could be pulled from the wall with some brute force.

Next came the undressing, something which slipped the mind of everyone.

Gustave, still in the youth of boyhood had no shame in changing, and with the help of his mother was ready to sleep with ease.

Nadir and Erik simply shed their outer garments in favour of comfort, but Christine would not get a moments sleep, trapped inside layers of cloth and boning.

Erik sensed her unease and muttered something to Nadir. 

“Gustave, come and let us look out of the door of the carriage. You will see the sun disappear over the mountains” called Nadir.

Excitedly Gustave followed him out of the cabin leaving Erik and Christine alone.

“Assistance?” he asked.

“Please” she replied, “I can’t reach the fasteners”

Erik’s clumsy hands pulled at the tiny clasps of her dress, freeing her shoulders, then her waist from the fabric.

Christine shifted her hips and the dress fell to the floor, pooling around her feet.

With diligence Erik, pulled at the ribbons of her corset which kept the shape of her immaculate waist. She was convinced it had widened after childbirth but he would not hear of it.

Less decent but far more comfortable than before, Christine was glad to be rid of the contraption, tossing it aside with her belongings.

She could read his expression with ease, had Nadir and Gustave not made their quick retreat, the desires of the pair may have reached a breaking point.

Gustave, upon his return excitedly demanded a top bed, which Christine reluctantly granted him, with the promise that he would behave and not fall off.

Though cursed with a fear of heights Christine took the second top bed, leaving Nadir and Erik with the lower ones, convinced they could guard them better from there.

It did not take long, upon the snuffing of the gaslamp for Gustave to fall asleep, Nadir swiftly followed but Christine found it difficult to relax. 

Erik of course rarely slept a full night, and the monotonous movement of the train did little to help.

Swirling in Christine’s mind was the threat of Philippe, even in Italy, they would never be completely safe. Every knock at the door or a stranger in the street would be enough to confine Christine and her son to the house. Perhaps if Philippe never found them, he would be satisfied that his fear-mongering would do his work for him.

She slept ill that night, feeling some guilt for Nadir below who had to suffer through her constant tossing and turning. 

Finally seeing the sunrise behind the thin curtains, she decided to sit up. A few moments later Erik’s eyes joined her.

The pair happily gazed at each other until Gustave let out a loud yawn, seemingly waking Nadir in the process.

Seeing the sun almost risen Nadir quickly slipped from the bed. “Dear Christine, would you object if I was to complete my morning prayer before we all rose?”

“Of course not” she replied, “You will cause no offence”

Erik, used to his friend's beliefs, simply ignored him, but Gustave and Christine watched in eagerness as Nadir knelt and whispered under his breath.

Christine being raised a Catholic and despite Raoul’s lack of faith, Gustave had also been raised in Christ, so this new religious ritual excited their interest. 

For several minutes Nadir, knelt, bent and stood until he whispered his final prayer and returned to the world.

“I thought you weren’t devote?” commented Erik, once his friend was done.

“I am not as devoted as in my youth” replied Nadir. “One prayer at sunrise and sunset is all I can manage nowadays”

“I admire your faith” proclaimed Christine. “You set a good example to Gustave”

Nadir smiled and glanced at the door as the maid walked past, busily collecting breakfast orders.

Quickly conversing in Italian, Nadir ordered, whilst Erik rolled his eyes. Nadir was still a handsome man and took great pleasure in teasing and flirty with the maid.

“What did you ask for Uncle?” asked Gustave.

“Coffee and toast” replied Erik, before Nadir had the chance.

“Oh,” said Gustave, hoping for something more exciting.

“Now my darling” hushed Christine. “We have a long journey ahead, rich foods would give you a stomach ache”

“I suppose” sighed Gustave.

Nadir took his moment to cut it. “Do not fret dear boy, your fathers Italian has clearly suffered, for I asked for toast with jam and marmalade”

Erik took this as an insult and protested but Gustave now with a happy grin, eagerly awaited breakfast.

-

As they waited for their breakfast the train began to slow and came to halt.

Gustave eagerly cried, “We are here!”

Erik slipped his hand behind the curtains and looked at the empty station. “We were not due to stop til the border”

“We must have made time in the night” assured Nadir. “We have all the correct documents”

The train sat for several minutes, even a few passengers took the time to stretch their legs.

"Mama, why have we stopped?" whined Gustave.

"I don't know darling" she replied. "Perhaps someone has taken ill?"

Before the conversation could go further a whistle was blown and the train began to move again.

“There!” proclaimed Nadir. “An unscheduled stop nothing more”

Erik pressed a kiss to Christine’s hand. “I will ask the maid why we stopped when breakfast arrived”

“I agree” replied Christine, trying not to let the event unnerve her. 

-

Within ten minutes, breakfast had arrived. Erik made sure his question was heard.

“Someone signalled a stop Sir” the maid replied. “I don’t know anything else”

“Grazie,” said Erik, paying for the meal and dismissing her.

Gustave tucked into his breakfast, whilst the adults took their coffee.

Christine felt a little unwell after a while, but seeing Erik and Nadir both quite content she determined it must just have been her body reacting to the substance.

However as Gustave took several monitored mouthfuls of coffee, he suddenly complained. “Mama I feel funny”

Christine rose from the lower bed she had sat on to comfort him, but her legs suddenly gave way.

Erik caught her with his arm and asked, “Christine, what is the matter?”

“Something is in the coffee” she exclaimed.

Gustave had now slumped onto his front, completely unconscious.

“Sweetheart!” cried Christine, desperately trying to wake him. “Gustave!”

Nadir rose to assist but also was overcome by sudden dizziness. “Erik!”

Erik turned to him, unable to understand why he was immune to this madness.

“We have been drugged” breathed Nadir., trying to stand up with no use.

“What is it?” demanded Erik, now seeing Christine begin to fade. “Nadir!”

“It is having the effect of chloroform” replied Nadir, breathing deeply. “How is that substance on this train?”

The door then swung open and Christine heard a voice she dreaded, “Ah there you are”

Erik seeing the resemblance to Raoul immediately went to attack but was stopped with a powerful blow to the head.

-

Christine awoke with a jolt, a gentle monotony indicating they were still on the moving train.

She looked around seeing she was now placed in the luggage compartment, guarded by Philippe and two companions.

Her enemy sat open-legged, balanced against a large trunk, successfully lighting a cigar. He was as foul as she remembered.

Pulling at her restraints which tied her painfully to a pole in the carriage, she realised Gustave was not with her.

“Where is my son!” she demanded passionately.

Philippe smiled, “Quite safe”

“Bring me to him” she ordered. “He is unwell he cannot be left alone”

“The drugs will have worn off by now” hushed Philippe. “He is stowed away with the others”

He rose from his seat and strolled around, “I assume you got my note, was a bloody pain to get a signal to that boat”

“Raoul got what he deserved” spat Christine. “I played little part in it”

Philippe turned sharply, “My brother was a fool there is no denying that, why else would he go after you?”

“Believe it or believe it not, he loved me once” reminded Christine.

Philippe scoffed, “I think he loved your cunt. You are not much good for anything else”

“What do you want Philippe?” she demanded.

“You”

“Never”

“Wait!” he cried. “Do not tell me! You love that beast don’t you?”

“You are more beast that he is” retorted Christine. “Gustave-”

“Yes?” urged Philippe. 

“Gustave is not of use in your leverage. He is Erik’s son, not Raoul's” proclaimed Christine.

Philippe raised his eyebrow. “Well, of course, any fucking idiot could tell that” “I do not want him, I want you” he added.

“You’re married” 

“That has not stopped me yet” mocked Philippe. “I want your cunt to stay in the family”

-

Erik slammed his body against the steel door.

Nadir begged him, “You will kill yourself before you get that door down”

“I will sooner die than let that bastard steal her away” panted Erik, grunting as he failed again.

Gustave started to rouse at the sound of the banging, “Papa?”

Erik ceased his attempts and tried to soothe him. “You know who that was don’t you?”

“Uncle Philippe,” said Gustave scornfully. “He’s worse than my old Papa”

“So I've been told,” replied Erik suddenly spying a latch on a window, “stay with Nadir”

“What are you planning to do?” asked Nadir, seeing him tug at the window.

“Climb out and find Christine” he replied plainly, groaning in frustration as his attempts to open it failed. Throwing off his jacket, he covered his fist and punched the glass, sending it shattering.

Gustave cried out at the sound and clung to Nadir, who shielded his little face. “You will never fit through that window Erik”

“We don’t have a choice,” replied Erik. “I don’t have a choice”

“Philippe can’t take her anywhere from a moving train, he must either force a stop or wait till we reach the border” reminded Nadir. “He’s bound to use one of us as leverage to get what he wants”

“You do not seem to take this as seriously as I do” snapped Erik. “No one is being used as leverage”

“You won’t get through the window” urged Nadir, “Please Erik”

“Oh what you volunteer?” questioned Erik.

“I can fit” piped Gustave.

“No young man, you are not going anywhere” warned his father.

“But Papa, Mama is in danger I must help her” he cried. “Please let me go!”

“You don’t have the strength to pull yourself up, climb over a moving train car and break a window” reminded Erik. “What if you meet any guards, what then?”

Gustave stood up tall. “I am going and you can’t stop me”

Erik looked at his son, he had clearly inherited a double portion of his own stubbornness. “Your mother would not forgive me if I let you go”

“And I might not have a mother for much longer if I don’t” Gustave replied. “I am the tallest boy I know, I've grown a whole two inches since last summer, I can do it”

Erik finally relented, his heart pounding as Gustave with his help climbed out of the carriage.

“For the love of God hold on” he begged, “don’t be foolish”

“I won’t” replied Gustave, almost shouting over the wind. 

He climbed quickly, pulling himself in between the carriages, before managing to open the door into the corridor. 

He made an attendant jump who scolded him. “Whatever are you doing there boy?” 

“Who do you work for?” Gustave demanded. 

“I work for this train” replied the man, quite perplexed. 

“Do you work for my Uncle” exclaimed Gustave angrily. 

“Why would I know any family of yours” cried the man. “Really child where are your parents?” 

“My father is locked in that room,” said Gustave. “You have the keys?”

“No one is locked in that room, it’s for storage” sighed the guard. “Now how did you get into this part of the train?”

“My Mother is being kept somewhere on this train, please let my father out!” cried Gustave, pulling at the man's jacket.

“Now young man” scolded the guard. “Your little game does not interest me”

“Open it please” cried Gustave, now banging on the door. “Papa! Papa!”

Erik and Nadir both replied. “Gustave?” 

“Papa, tell the man to let you out” he urged. 

Once the guard heard voices he quickly took out his keys and threw open the door. 

The moment of relief was short-lived, Gustave let out a scream as the guard was pierced by a bullet, falling at his feet.

Erik flew forward, pulling his son behind his back, whilst Nadir staggered to join them.

“There you are” the mysterious man smiled. “The boss will be happy you’ve gotten out”

“I don’t want a puppet” replied Erik. “Where is Philippe”

The man laughed, “That is not your concern”

“He has the woman I love and the mother of my child” replied Erik smoothly. “Tell me how that isn’t my concern?”

“That bitch isn't the only one who likes theatrics” mused the man. “Philippe has quite the show planned”

His confidence increased as two more men joined him, all three holding up loaded weapons. “It’s time to go”

-

Christine struggled with the bonds, trying to repress whimpers as the rope burnt her skin.

“Those bothering you?” remarked Philippe.

“Not that you’d care, but yes” she replied.

“No you are right I don’t” he retorted. “But you are tarnished enough as it is, scars really don’t appeal to me”

He clicked at the other man in the carriage. “Untie her”

Christine leant forwards, repulsed as she watched Philippe take the opportunity to stare down her chest, as the man released her hands.

“You have no shame do you?” she spat, finally able to adjust her clothing.

“Philippe smiled. “You are a beautiful woman, I have every right”

“You have no right” she replied, standing with some difficulty. “Now what exactly do you want?”

“In a particular order?” he mused. “Or my plan?”

“Fuck you” she sighed, realising just what kind of mind she was dealing with.

“That has been my one wish since I got you in here,” he replied. “But-”

He turned towards the door as it moved and smiled, “But things have been getting in my way”

Christine looked in horror as Erik, Gustave and Nadir were pushed into the carriage, a delighted grin spread across Philippe’s face.

Upon seeing the little wretch in the flesh, Erik flew at him, his fist getting firm contact with the boy’s jaw before being restrained by Philippe’s men.

Philippe sat blood onto the floor, “I am pleased we understand each other”

“Mama” cried Gustave, desperately pounding his fists against the man restraining him. “Let her go!”

“Now is this any way to treat your Uncle?” remarked Philippe, approaching him.

“You are not my Uncle” spat Gustave. “I hate you”

Philippe nodded in contemplation before bringing a hard blow across Gustave’s face. 

Christine and Erik both reacted in fury, as Gustave tried to hold back tears as blood streamed from his lip and nose.

“You touch my boy again” cried Christine, thrashing against the man restraining her.

“And you’ll what?” exclaimed Philippe, almost sick of hearing the threats. “Kill me?”

Erik spoke with a guttural voice. “You won’t live much longer, use your words wisely?”

“Keeping a record are you?” mused Philippe. “Lusting after how many ways you’ll make me pay?”

The punch he brought down on Erik did not have the effect he desired. Erik managed to smile back. “Is that your best?”

Philippe paced for a moment, “Do you know I have been thinking about you, monster, and how you tolerate so much suffering but do not show it until of course, I inflict the pain onto another”

“I suggest you let Christine and our son, as well as my friend and all your little men, go away and we settle this between us,” said Erik.

“I am many things,” remarked Philippe, “But utterly foolish and afraid of a madman in a mask is not one of them”

“You are afraid” snapped Gustave. “Because you know you will lose”

“Boy” sighed Philippe. “Take a lead from your mother, if I want you to speak I will ask”

“Leave him out of this” exclaimed Christine.”We are all here, what do you want?”

Philippe liked her introduction, with arms outstretched he proclaimed. “You”

“I will fuck you right now, maybe even let my-what did he call them?- ah yes- ‘little men’- have try, then I will kill your son, the monster and the old man, throw their corpses off this train and we will return to Paris”

“You are utterly insane” cried Christine. “This is not some cave, this is a busy moving train. You act as if we are the only people alive?!”

“I have men all over this train,” said Philippe, “Try and call for help, none will come”

“How long have you been following us?” demanded Nadir.

“Stalling will not help you old man” warned Philippe.

“You owe us an answer” replied Nadir.

Philippe sighed, “I’ve been on your tail since you stepped off that boat, I’ve been on this train from the moment you stepped on. You’ve never been out of my sight. The scheduled stop this morning allowed me to spread my men up the entire train"

“You sent that telegram from Paris” cried Christine. 

“No, a friend sent it from Paris, I knew you’d head to Germany so I waited” replied Philippe. “My patience has paid off”

“All of this just to get me in your bed?” demanded Christine. “You’re as mad as your brother!”

“We have a little rule in my family, once you marry into us, you don’t just get to leave whenever you want” replied Philippe.

“Whose honour are you trying to protect?” called Erik. “Raoul lies in a paupers grave, you’ll soon be joining him”

“There's confidence behind that,” pointed Philippe. “I don’t like it”

With a nod, the two men restraining Erik set upon him. He managed to repel most of their strikes, but one snatched his mask away, allowing all to see his face.

"God" laughed Philippe, mocking Christine over the sound of the fight. "You let that fuck you?"

Christine looked to Gustave, struggling against the man holding him, he had no fear of his father's face, only a desperate need to protect him.

Erik couldn't withstand the continuous blows to his face, the skin was already splitting and swollen, several well-aimed strikes broke his sores clean open.

“Philippe, stop this" cried Christine. “Please”

“Are you going to beg?” asked Philippe. “Are you?”

“If that's what you want” she replied desperately.

Philippe waved away the man who restrained her, and Christine shook her sore arms.

“Come here” he ordered. “Beg me”

“Philippe, please let them go-” A sharp strike to her face silenced her.

Erik lay panting on the floor but tried to get up as he saw the strike but Philippe spoke softly. “I see Raoul didn’t teach you how to beg did he?”

Christine almost scowled as he smiled. “Down you get”

She knelt on the floor in front of him, “Philippe”

He took her chin in his hand. “I’m listening”

“I am begging you, please let them go” she repeated.

“And what of you?” he asked curiously.

“I” she paused. “I will go back to Paris with you”

“Christine” pleaded Erik. “Stop this!”

Nadir and Gustave took up desperate cries of their own, but she ignored them.

“You will?” he asked.

Christine swallowed back her emotions, “And I shall go without a fuss”

“Why the change of heart?” mused Philippe.

“For the love I bear them, I won’t see them harmed and neither will you lay a further hand on them” ordered Christine. “Do we have a deal?”

“You’ll stay with me and be my mistress, just like old times” replied Philippe.

“You will drop them off with money and their luggage at the next station. After today you shall not pursue them or harm them. The man I love and my son will not be your enemies, nor anyone they are acquainted with” added Christine.

Philippe kissed his teeth. “You drive a hard bargain, my dear”

“Please,” she said.

He gave a long and heavy sigh. “Done”

“Christine please” begged Erik, shaking like an animal in a cage. “Do not sacrifice yourself for me”

“Erik please take care of our son” she replied, desperately holding back tears.

“Mama” wept Gustave. “Don’t go, don’t leave me!”

“I love you Gustave” smiled Christine. “Be a good boy for me”

Philippe smirked at the state around him quickly ordering their removal. It took some effort to remove Erik from the room, even their beatings did little to dampen the force in which he fought to free himself.

Nadir shed silent tears, desperately clinging to Gustave who was screaming inconsolably.

Christine had to turn away, his voice ringing in her ears as it echoed through the train.

Philippe placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to be sympathetic. “You’ve made the right decision” 

“I will hate you for the rest of my life” she replied harshly. “You will never have my forgiveness or my love”

“When did I ask for any of those things?” he smiled. “I want you for my bed and pleasure, you’ll receive no love from me”

“Heartless wretch” she spat.

“It is wise to insult me whilst we are so very alone?” he replied, pulling her off her knees.

“You’ll do whatever you wish with an army present” replied Christine, recoiling from his touch. “You’ve got no shame”

“No you are quite right, I don’t,” remarked Philippe, pausing for a moment before punching her.

"Get out" he called to the last man in the room. "This is for my eyes only"

Christine cried out and staggered backwards, “Please Philippe”

“Shut your fucking mouth” he ordered, slamming her over a pile of boxes. “I’ve waited a long time for this”

She screamed and begged but nothing could stop him. She was wearing so little as she had been pulled from her bed. It didn’t take long for Philippe to expose her.

Christine’s hands tried to grab anything she could, but nothing of use was in reach, as she felt himself align with her; she wished simply for death.

Philippe entered her with a satisfying grunt, delighting in her cry of pain. 

It felt like glass shattering, as her body was dry and unwilling. Years of trauma flooded back as she grew less and less resistant.

Philippe welcomed this defeat. “That’s it, take it like a good girl”

She hated how much like his brother he sounded, how with each foul thrust he was winning.

Christine desperately tried to think, despite her whole body telling her to endure as she had done before. No weapon was at hand, not even Erik who mercifully would not witness this.

As she gripped the box she lay on, trying to pull away from him, a sharp point caught her palm.

Philippe sensed her movement and yanked hard on her hips, losing himself completely inside her as she cried out again.

Despite her pain, she gripped hard onto the point, feeling blood drip from her hand. It was a loose box nail, small but all the hope she had. 

As Philippe was taking her with such force, the box shook with his movement, each time it moved she eased the nail out from the wood, desperate to keep it concealed in her bleeding palm.

With a final tug, she had it free, turned the small point in her hand and readied herself.

From the guttural noises emanating from Philippe, she knew his end was near. She whimpered as he finished, but whilst he stood panting in his victory, Christine took her chance.

She tore the skin on his face with one clean swipe of the nail, glad to see him stagger backwards landing amongst luggage, roaring in pain. As she moved to flee to the door, the whole train shook and came to a screeching halt, sending both Christine and Philippe flying.

-

Erik sat tied and gagged in a cabin, both Nadir and Gustave tied to a bed frame.

The two men with them continued to taunt Erik, with each passing insult they struck him. His face was soon bloodied and swollen and he panted against continuous strikes to his stomach and ribs.

Nadir pleaded, “You’ve already taken the boy’s mother! Don’t kill his father before his very eyes”

“Philippe promised not to harm the beast, but we did not” laughed the first man. “Don’t worry old man, you’ll soon follow him”

“Do whatever you wish to me, just do not harm the boy” begged Nadir.

“He’ll get what he deserves too” the second man smiled. “It's not a well-known secret that young boys are my desired appetite”

At this threat, Erik grunted against his gag and pulled at his restraints.

The second man was amused, “That riles the beast, doesn’t it”

“Why wait?” mused the first man. “I am sure the boss won’t mind”

Gustave knew he was the subject of conversation, and desperately looked to his father as the man got closer to him.

“Lay and hand on him and you’ll pay” threatened Nadir, trying to shield Gustave.

“Old man, stay out of this” hissed the second man. “Nothing comes between me and what I want”

Gustave screamed as the man grabbed his legs, Nadir helplessly kicked the man with his feet, but it did little to deter him.

Erik had been breaking his bonds since they had been placed on. With the very real threat of Gustave being harmed in such a way and the prospect of finding Christine, it was the final piece of strength he needed.

He launched himself at the first man, slamming him against the wall, his iron grip taking only moments to rid the man of life, the limp corpse falling to the ground.

The second man heard this and abandoned his task, reaching for the door he was caught by Erik.

“You’d lay a hand on my son?” he hissed, spitting the blood-soaked gag from his mouth.

When the man simply laughed, Erik’s grip tightened on his neck.

Despite them being similar in size, Erik lifted the man off the floor, narrowly missing the man’s attempts to kick and flail free.

“See you in hell” spat Erik, ending the man’s life with a swift crunch to his neck.

The man’s body flopped against the wall, and Erik staggered to support himself, his strength utterly spent.

Gustave simply shook with terror, “Papa!”

Nadir knowing Erik could not give up barked orders in their native tongue, which seemed to awaken him.

“Yes yes” groaned Erik, digging in the dead men’s clothes for the knife he had seen earlier.

He freed Gustave first, giving him the knife to him. “Free your Uncle”

Gustave scampered across the floor and started cutting the rope. “Papa what about Mama?”

“I’ll find her” hushed Erik, taking a few deep breaths before charging at the heavy door.

“Allah!” cried Nadir, shaking his hands free. “Erik you’re half dead, look for the keys!”

Gustave saw them lying on the small table near the window. “Papa, here!”

Several hung on the iron handle, but the door was quickly unlocked. “Gustave, stay here with Nadir, don’t move I’m locking you both inside”

“I’ll be damned,” replied Nadir. “I’ve still got some fight in me yet, so does he”

“I am not placing you both in any more danger” exclaimed Erik. “Stay here”

“No,” said Gustave, gripping the small knife in his hands. “I’m going to rescue Mama”

Before any argument could be made, the three of them were thrown from the cabin as the train came to halt, with a deafening screech.

-

Nadir clambered to his feet, “Erik, we're saved, I see the police!”

A train door several carriages down swung open and a panicked conductor fled towards the police, waving and shouting. 

“Nadir, take Gustave to them and lead them to the luggage hold” ordered Erik, pulling himself off the floor.

But Gustave was already on his feet, he grabbed the small knife and ran, Erik’s hand narrowly missing his son’s arm.

“Get him” urged Nadir. “I will get the police”

-

Christine groaned as she woke, a heavy trunk had fallen on her left leg, making escape impossible.

She heard Philippe searching for her, his voice was disorientated but menacing. “Where are you slut? I’ll find you”

She tried to free herself but it only caused noise, eventually seeing Philippe’s dark eyes above her. “There you are”

“Let me go, we’ve obviously been stopped for a reason” she ordered. “You’ve lost”

“Philippe de Changy does not lose” he roared, throwing the heavy case off her leg.

As soon as her leg was free, Christine scrambled to get away, knowing he’d do far worse than assault her now.

She reached the door and to her horror saw Erik and Gustave the other side. “Go!” she screamed, “get away!”

This staling allowed Philippe to catch up, slamming her against the steel frame, before spotting the pair. “How the fuck did you get out of that room?”

“Open this door” yelled Erik.

“In your dreams” smirked Philippe. “I think I’ll just kill her this time, you’ve already missed my first trick”

Erik could see the state of Christine, he knew what had happened. “Stop using her!” he shouted, “Open this door and face me like a man!” 

He could only watch as Philippe nearly threw Christine across the room. 

Gustave heard his mother's screams and began pounding the door with his little fits. Erik moved him and started kicking the lock but it would not budge.

“The window!” urged Gustave. “Papa, I’ll do it again!”

The end of the train was still far from the station platform, it was a miracle that he had not fallen the first time but now he’d break a leg.

“Papa, break the window!” shouted Gustave, trying with his own little strength.

Left with no choice, Erik agreed, “Move” he urged, shattering the window with his elbow.

He lifted Gustave out and told him to climb.

Gustave whimpered as glass punctured his arms and legs but he wouldn’t stop. He climbed onto the next carriage and saw Philippe and his mother through a small window. He began to kick the window with all his might and eventually it shattered.

Christine was throwing everything she could to prevent Philippe from getting any closer. As he lunged at her the blood coating his face resembling that of a wild beast, his hands like ugly claws. 

As her son broke the window, they were both caught in the spray of glass, shielding their eyes and faces.

Gustave made quick time, jumping into the carriage and turning the lock on the door. Allowing Erik to charge at Philippe, with a force fueled by rage.

The two men matched each other’s strength, whilst Christine ran to her son, tucking him away between boxes. “Promise me you’ll stay there!”

“No Mama, I want to fight” pleaded Gustave, holding his small knife.

Christine snatched it from him. “Where did you get this”

“I wasn't given it to play with” he replied, in a tone far older than his age. “I know what it’s for”

Afraid of the look in her son’s eyes, she was distracted by Erik’s cry of pain. 

Philippe had found a weak spot and was slamming all his weight down on the soft tissue of Erik’s face. “We’ll see if she’ll still fuck you after I’m done” he taunted.

Christine looked on desperately as Philippe floored Erik, clambering onto him, bringing down blow after blow.

She would not see him die, looking at the weapon in her hand she lunged forward and plunged the small knife into Philippe’s back, staggering away as he convulsed and roared in pain. 

Erik got to his feet, though he could barely see for the blood he charged at him, managing to pull the knife from his rivals back and sink it into Philippe’s chest, in one fluid motion.

“You lost” spat Erik, twisting the blade. “And don’t forget that”

Philippe roared through his teeth, blood spraying as he tried to stay upright. “Never”

Erik stepped back, and himself and Christine watched as Philippe slowly sunk to his knees, before finally slumping forward, a final breathless rattle bringing this ordeal to an end.

Christine flew to Erik, who leant back on boxes, panting in agony. “My love”

“Gustave!” she called, tearing off a piece of her dress. “Come here”

He reluctantly climbed out of his hiding spot, still unsure whether his uncle was dead.

“Hold this on your father’s head, press down” she urged, placing the clump of material over his bleeding face.

Gustave scrambled atop a box and held it in place. “Papa please don’t die!”

“Don’t worry Gustave” coughed Erik. “I made no plans too”

Christine pressed gently against his chest, which nearly sent Erik reeling. “You’ve got broken ribs”

“I’d gathered that,” he replied.

Nadir’s voice suddenly called out, “Christine, please Allah, are you there?”

“Yes, come at once!” she shouted.

Nadir followed by a handful of police poured into the room. “There he is Sir,” he said, pointing to Philippe’s lifeless corpse “There’s your criminal”


	5. Chapter 5

It took another month before the small family arrived in Florence. 

The trauma affected them all differently, Erik worked, Christine wanted solitude and Gustave sought Nadir for everything.

It would undoubtedly be in their memory forever, Gustave especially woke from night terrors, screaming and howling for hours, always dreaming of that dreaded train.

Even the bond between Erik and Christine needed mending. After her attack she couldn’t face the thought of another man, crying with relief when no child came from the union with Philippe.

Erik kept his distance and focused on his own health, he knew he was lucky to have survived but was determined to go on for longer, he had so much to live for.

They lived a new life of peace and comfort, all of them unused and perhaps at their true core, unnerved by it.

Erik for the first time in his life had a bedroom, entirely free from clutter and music. A warm soft bed to call his own, though the emptiness he felt was only heightened because Christine would not join him.

One particularly warm evening as he struggled to sleep, a knock at his door stirred him. “Yes?”

“May I come in?” called Christine, her voice soft.

Erik realised he was shirtless but unwilling to deny her, pulled up the blanket and permitted her entry.

She tiptoed inside, wrapped loosely in a shawl. “I couldn't sleep”

“Neither could I” he confessed.

“May I join you?” asked Christine, looking lost in the room.

“Of-of course” he stammered, throwing open the blanket for her.

Graciously she slipped in beside him, smiling as his chest was now exposed.

She ran her hand over his sore ribs, feeling his skin prickle under her touch. “I trust they are healing well?”

“Yes” replied Erik. “Nadir is pleased”

“I’m sorry” she whispered. “You suffered so much”

“Call me a fool, but I’d do it again,” he replied. “My suffering is nothing compared to yours”  
“Let us not compare,” she urged. “I am healing, so are you”

Erik placed a tentative kiss on her head, a small victory as she did not flinch.

With a sigh, she gently laid beside him, careful that her limbs would not collide with his injuries. “I love you”

“And I love you,” he replied. “And I’ll never hurt you”

“I know,” said Christine. “And I will never leave you again”

“How is Gustave?” asked Erik. “He seemed out of sorts today”

“I think age will bring understanding” replied Christine. “And with that understanding will come forgiveness”

“Forgiveness for whom?”

“The world and the people in it” she sighed. “He’s become ill-tempered”

“That I will not allow” replied Erik.

“You must lead by example, as will I” urged Christine. “We won’t lose him”

“No, we’ve fought too much” agreed Erik. “Perhaps music would aid him?”

“It already brings him such peace” she smiled. “Though lessons will still be required”

“I am not much of a teacher” confessed Erik.

“Nonsense” cried, Christine. “Who taught me?”

“I was a very different man then” he replied. “Propelled by something more than just a teacher’s satisfaction”

“I can think of no one better to teach our son, than his father,” said Christine. “You understand music as he does, therefore you can teach him”

“If you insist” relented Erik. “Perhaps he will become the famous composer that fate denied me”

“He can be anything he wishes, so can you” replied Christine.

“I am more than I thought I could ever be,” said Erik softly. “A father, an almost husband-”

“I do not care for marriage Erik” urged Christine. “A piece of paper means nothing to me”

“I would not wish to insult you” replied Erik. “but I want Gustave to be my son legally, my life’s work needs a successor”

“I cannot deny you that” she replied. “But I can go on loving you without being your wife”

“Woman” he smiled. “Have I not waited long enough?”

Christine playfully shoved his arm. “Quite so”

“So you’ll still have me?” he asked.

She sighed contentedly, “With the greatest pleasure”


End file.
